Little Honey
by Una PickUp Roja
Summary: ¿Qué tan malo puede ser estar enamorada de tu mejor amigo? Pero, ¿Y si también amas al chico platónico de la escuela? Creo que esta metida en un lío
1. Chapter 1

¡OTRA VEZ! Llegaría tarde a clases -de nuevo- pensó mi subconsciente, ya era la segunda vez de la semana que me pasaba eso, pero lo peor de todo era que ésta mañana tenía clase de matemáticas con el señor Berty, caracterizado por siempre llegar puntual y no tener ni una poquita de consideración por esos alumnos que se retrasaban unos minutos.

Estaba cruzando hacia la acera de mi escuela -que estaba a pocas cuadras de mi casa-, pero había dormido tan poco, que ni la corta distancia que existía entre ambas me podía hacer llegar a tiempo. Caminada a grandes zancadas –si corría era probable que sudara- tenía una piernas largas, creo que era lo mejor de mi cuerpo, la verdad no era bonita, mi madre no se cansaba de decirme que era la niña más hermosa de toda Inglaterra, pero claro, todas sus madres les dicen a sus hijas que son tan bellas como una flor con rocío de la madrugada.

Las puertas de la escuela estaban cerradas, no por la ausencia de alumnos, como suele ocurrir los fines de semana o en las vacaciones, sino porque todos ya estaban adentro, en sus clases correspondientes; llegué en frente de la puerta dando tropezones, toqué fuerte –seguramente estaría un prefecto o algún conserje- me abrieron casi al instante. ¡Gracias a Dios! Era Norman, mi joven maestro de alemán, era mi maestro favorito, y yo era su alumna favorita.

-¿Qué haces ahí Ximena?, ¿otra vez tarde? Vamos, entra- yo me había quedado atónita en la entrada por el milagro de que fuera él y no la directora o algún maestro al que le hubiera causado problemas y culminara su venganza reportándome por mi retraso.

-¡Oh maestro ¡ Gracias al cielo que es usted, ¿puedo pasar a mi salón?, por favor, tengo al señor Berty, seguro me matará- Dije juntado las manos en forma de súplica casi poniéndome de rodillas delante de él –eso sería un poco vergonzoso-

-Bien, puedes pasar Ximena, pero por favor, trata de no llegar tarde de ahora en adelante, si tienes algún problema me lo puedes contar, pero si me ven dejándote pasar me pueden reprender por no reprenderte yo a ti- dijo frunciendo el ceño y levantando el dedo índice en mi dirección –¡Oh no!, está en plan de maestro mandón-

-Bien, lo intentaré, gracias- murmuré empezando a retomar mi caminata rápida hacia mi aula. Cuando llegué y abrí la puerta de sopetón todos se volvieron a verme, incluidos esos ojos verdes que tanto me volvían loca, me sonrojé al instante al verlos y que al verme me sonrieran quedando al descubierto sus dos hoyuelos al costado de su bella sonrisa, bajé la mirada a mis zapatos azules que había dispuesto para mi conjunto de pantalones ajuntados y blusa holgada color beige.

-Perdone mi retraso, ¿puedo pasar maestro?- dije con pocas esperanzas y decidí levantar mi mirada hacia él, ya que se me hacía muy grosero hacerle una petición sin mirarlo a los ojos, aunque se me hizo mucho más grosera la expresión de éste, frunciendo mucho sus cejas y entreabriendo su boca emitiendo un pequeño gruñido como diciendo: "¿Qué se cree ésta chiquilla para interrumpir mi clase con su horrible y tardada presencia?"

-No señorita, sabe cuál es el horario de entrada y usted ha llegado seis minutos tarde- dijo levantando su brazo derecho mirando su reloj de aspecto pesado para corroborar su afirmación.

Antes de que yo pudiera reclamar algo, una persona gritó.

-¡QUE INJUSTICIA¡- Al momento que decía esto se ponía de pie, era mi chico de los ojos verdes ¿qué hacía? –Señor Berty, me parece una verdadera falta de justicia de su parte, hace dos minutos llegué yo y con toda la amabilidad del mundo me ha dejado pasar sin pedirme ninguna explicación por mi tardanza, creo que la señorita tiene los mismos derechos que yo, y si no mal recuerdo usted ha cometido una falta conmigo, usted había dispuesto una hora de llegada y yo la he traspasado, pero aun así me ha dejado tomar su clase- dijo impartiendo su justicia entre el maestro y yo, me quedé con la boca abierta ante su intromisión para que me dejaran pasar, echando de cabeza al maestro con su poca ética para la igualdad entre la clase, mientras toda ésta también miraba atónita a mi chico que seguía enfrentándose a un duelo de miradas con el maestro, él no sabía que decir, seguramente lo había dejado pasar porque era su alumno estrella, todo el mundo sabía eso.

-Señor Styles ya que me pide justicia he decidido que es justo que la señorita tome su lugar y usted salga del aula para compensar los valiosos minutos perdidos de mi clase, ¿le parece bien?- le dijo el maestro Berty a Harry asomando una pequeña sonrisa de venganza ante vergonzosa declaración de su alumno favorito ¿o ya no?

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Harry levantando las manos en modo conciliador también sonriendo iluminándosele los ojos, pero no del mismo brillo con el que me había visto llegar, sigo con uno lleno de furia e ironía. Tomó su mochila y recogió su cuaderno metiéndolo en ella, yo estaba que ardía de vergüenza, el maestro esperaba con las manos cruzadas y el gesto enfurruñado a que Harry saliera, cuando paso a mi lado no levantó la cara para mirarme y yo no intenté llamarlo ¡Oh no!, creo que estaba enojado conmigo, cuando salió azotó a puerta, haciendo que ésta retumbara después del violento trato que había recibido, yo me estremecí.

-Tome asiento señorita Brooks- dijo molesto porque yo tuviera la oportunidad de tomar su clase gracias a su brillante alumno, estaba claro que no le agradaba nada al maestro Berty.

Yo me encaminé a mi lugar que era una fila separada del lugar que había dejado Harry, entre su banca y la mía estaba Jerry, un chico pelirrojo que siempre me miraba con su amable sonrisa, era muy callado y dibujaba muy bien, me hizo un gesto de asentimiento y bajó la vista a lo que parecía ser un dragón naranja lanzando llamaradas azules a un guerrero fuerte y con cabellera rubia, sonreí en dirección al dibujo, valla que era bueno.

La hora de matemáticas pasó lenta, yo estaba muy preocupada por la reacción que haya tenido Harry, no entendía bien porque se había enojado conmigo –al menos eso es lo que había entendido cuando pasó a mi lado ignorándome- pero, ¿por qué había intervenido por mí? Lo conocía muy poco, llevábamos cuatro meses siendo compañeros de clase de matemáticas y biología, aunque debía admitir que me gustaba desde el primer día que llego retardado y me miró como ésta mañana, no entendía sus sentimientos por mí, cuando me veía pareciera que su cara se partiría de tanto sonreír, pero cuando estamos en clase se comportaba como cualquier otro compañero, sólo una vez me había hablado para disculparse por darme un pequeño empujón al pasar a mi lado, cuando sentí su roce sólo esa vez, fue tan mágico, sentía electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, pero claro, esa experiencia no se había vuelto a repetir –por desgracia- me alarmé cuando oí la campana que anunciaba el cambio de clase, tenía Alemán.

Cambié de aula y saludé a Norman que yacía sentado en su escritorio leyendo un libro de Shakespeare, al parecer Romeo y Julieta, ¡Ah! Un clásico que nunca pasaría de moda, y por raro que resultaría a mí no me gustaba, de hecho sentía un poco de odio hacia esa obra, era ilógico creer que unos chicos de 13 y 16 años tuvieran un romance de 3 días que resultara un fracaso dejando muertes a su paso incluyendo las de ellos, su amor nunca se vio culminado aunque otras personas creen que lo hicieron cuando ambos murieron por amor, en fin, nunca entenderé esa clase de amor.

-Ya deje eso- le dije en tono apaciguador al maestro que estaba muy adentrado en su lectura pareciera que estaba a punto de citar algo que le había parecido excelso.

-¡Que dice Brooks!- dijo con sonrisa irónica.

Empecé a reírme como tonta tomando lugar en mi asiento que era hasta en frente, era la única clase donde estaba en la primera hilera, ya que en todas me alejaba lo más posible, sólo era buena en ésta clase. La hora pasó muy lenta no vi a Harry cuando salí de matemáticas y eso me tenía muy ansiosa, estábamos traduciendo un párrafo de Romeo y Julieta del alemán al auténtico inglés. Parte de éste decía:

"_Muerte, que has sorbido la miel de sus labios, no tienes poder sobre su belleza"_

No podía negar que amaba ese romanticismo con el que se escribió ésta obra, ojalá hubiera aún escritores así de buenos, ahora entiendo porque todos amaban los clásicos.

Al fin había acabado la clase, entonces seguía el receso, me dirigí a la cafetería, no tenía muchos amigos, pero me llevaba bien con Scott que era alta, castaña y ojos azules muy hermosos, y con Zayn, él era alto, desgarbado, de cabello corto y negro como la tinta, en realidad era muy muy guapo, no entendía porque se juntaba conmigo, había tantas chicas que añoraban estar con él y éste venía con Scott y conmigo, esto provocaba que todas sus pretendientes me miraran con envidia y hablaran a hurtadillas de mí, más de mí que de Scott, porque se acercaba más a mí que a ella, pienso que si algún día quisiera estar sola Zayn también tomaría su camino, ya que no entablaba mucha conversación con ella.

-Que tal tu día Xime- Me preguntaba Zayn sonriéndome con sus dientes perfectos.

-¡Oh vamos!, no me digas así que pienso otra cosas- dije poniéndome colorada ante tal declaración de mi parte, pero es que era cierto, odiaba que siempre Scott se burlara con eso.

-JAJAJAJA bien Mena, tranquila, yo no pienso de esa forma- me dijo tomándome de la mano –lo cual siempre hacía- meneándola de atrás para adelante como niños pequeños corriendo por la pradera, esto hacía que todos nos voltearan a ver y me pusiera aún más roja.

-¡Hola chicos!- Scott anunció su llegada corriendo y pasando en medio de nosotros dos rompiendo nuestra tomada de manos.

-Hola, ¿qué tal Scott?- La saludaba Zayn con una sacudida de mano al aire, - en general a mí sólo me saludaba de beso en la mejilla-

-Aceptaron mi propuesta para el periódico escolar, van a dar un espacio al "Escritor del mes" todos pueden participar para que una breve historia de autoría sea publicada en todas la ediciones de un mes completo- dijo como si nada, todo lo que proponía Scott era realizado, tenía un poder para la palabra y todos admiraban sus esfuerzos por cambiar nuestra escuela.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Scott- le dije tomándole ambas manos, entonces ella sonrió ampliamente y optó por abrazarme, esto me tomó por sorpresa, pero su abrazo me acogía muy bien.

-Vayamos a comer algo chicas- Sugirió Zayn torciendo el gesto –Tengo mucha hambre-

Después de un balanceado desayuno -al menos para mí- acompañado de bromas y hablando de cómo nos fue a los tres en lo que iba del día, nos dirigimos a nuestra aula, Scott tenía Historia Universal, mientras que Zayn iba conmigo a Biología, al fin podría ver a Harry.

En cuánto entramos al aula pude descubrir que se encontraba ahí, pero ahora no lo ví a causa de sus penetrantes ojos verdes, vi su brillante y rizada cabellera color chocolate, ¡Ah! Amaba su cabello, tenía ganas de entrelazarlo entre mis dedos, sentir su suavidad, se encontraba recargado en su banca con los brazos a la altura de su frente, en esa clase me sentaba atrás de él, cuando lo hice en silencio para no molestarlo, pude admirar su bien formada espalda ¡Ah! Me dio un estremecimiento que bajó por toda mi columna vertebral, era una extraña sensación, pero muy placentera, estaba claro que éste chico me traía arrastrando las banquetas. Al parecer mi estremecimiento llegó hasta él y de repente se irguió como una vara y se volvió para mirarme, se me heló la sangre mientras me miraba con la boca y el ceño fruncido, poco a poco fue cambiando se expresión hasta que se volvió suave y como su estuviera satisfecho consigo mismo, volvió a girar su cabeza y se inclinó de nuevo hacia adelante, que extraño. Yo seguía sin moverme en mi lugar, creo que había quedado en shock, entonces empezó la clase con el maestro Banner nos estaba dando una Introducción a las fases de la Mitosis, a los pocos minutos Harry volvió a mirarme, por un largo minuto me estuvo mirando sin decir nada, el maestro no se percataba estaba del otro lado del aula explicando más detalladamente el tema a una chica que estaba deseosa de obtener más información, yo bajé la mirada a mis dedos sonrosados mientras él me seguía mirando, cuando lo hice tomó mi barbilla entre sus manos obligándome suavemente a seguir mirándolo, cuando lo hice el me soltó y siguió observándome, con expresión relajada y una pequeña y sincera sonrisa dibujada en sus rostro, yo fruncí el ceño, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué me miraba así? Al tiempo que lo fruncí él también lo hizo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Su pregunta me desconcertó, ¿a mí? Él era el raro ¿no?

-¿Perdón?- Respondí parpadeando exageradamente, al parecer éste gesto le divirtió ya que sonrió como cuando me vio ésta mañana con sus adorables hoyuelos y ese brillo especial en sus ojos. No lo pude evitar y yo también sonreí, pero bajé la mirada instintivamente. Él me levantó la cara de nuevo con sus suaves y electrizantes dedos.

-No bajes la vista, me gustan tus ojos- ¡Oh! Valla, esto me tomaba por sorpresa, no habíamos hablado por meses y él me decía que le gustaban mis ojos –los cuáles eran castaños brillante- nada especiales.

-A mí… me gustan los… tuyos- le dije balbuceando mirándole directamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes, esos sí que eran especiales

-¡Oh! Valla- Parecía sorprendido, era extraño que hubiera expresando mis pensamientos pasados con su bella voz como el terciopelo, ¿por qué le sorprendía tanto? El eran tan guapo, conocía a muchas chicas a las que les gustaba.

De pronto miró sobre mi hombro y se volvió hacia enfrente, ¿qué? ¿Eso era todo?, a los pocos segundos tenía a Zayn colgado de mi cuello, hablándome cerca de mi oreja sintiendo su suave y abrazador aliento por toda mi mejilla.

-¿Entendiste algo? Me preguntaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto.

-Eh… aquí están mis apuntes, ¿los quieres?- dije un poco desconcertaba viendo la espalda de Harry y entregándole el cuaderno de Zayn, éste lo tomó, pero en lugar de verlo lo dejó en mi lugar y cogió mi mamo, de pronto lo miré algo confundida, el me miraba sonriendo.

-No, la verdad es que quería platicar un poco, y el maestro Banner me vigilaba- dijo sacudiéndose su cabello también un poco confundido por mi reacción –Te quería preguntar si quieres ir a comer una hamburguesa al salir del colegio- me dijo esperanzado.

-Hummm… creo que no tengo nada que hacer, si, ¿por qué no?- dije intentando sonreírle, pero la verdad es que aún pensaba en las palabras de Harry.

-Bien- dijo rebosante de alegría, pareciera que se pondría a dar saltitos de la emoción, no entendía su reacción, luego se marchó a su lugar porque le maestro lo había pillado hablándome de rodillas.

Después de eso Harry no volvió a mirarme y yo tampoco le hablé.

Cuando sonó el timbre él salió disparado mientras yo aún sentada en mi banca lo veía partir.

Las dos clases que quedaban para salir pasaron volado, seguía pensando lo desconcertante que me sonó Harry al decirme eso, la maestra Marks de artes me tuvo que repetir una pregunta porque estaba muy distraída.

A la hora dela salida Zayn me esperaba con su resplandeciente sonrisa recargado en una pared, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Lista?- Me preguntaba con un entusiasmo poco común.

-Lista- Respondía tomándolo de la mano, la verdad esto ya me parecía muy normal porque sabía que sólo éramos muy buenos amigos, pero Zayn se sorprendió ya que era él el que siempre me tomaba a mí, pensé que le había molestado así que intenté zafarme, pero me agarró con más fuerza así que no pude.

Tuvimos una tarde muy amena comiendo en McDonald's unas hamburguesas, papitas y refrescos, reíamos como tontos recordando cosas graciosas que hacíamos cuando pequeños, Zayn era muy divertido, ahora entendía porque les gustaba a las chicas –bueno, aparte de su bien desarrollado cuerpo-

Cuando salimos del establecimiento empezó una leve llovizna, yo sólo traía un sweater ligero y Zayn traía una chamarra enorme, que podía abrigarlo muy bien, sin embargo nos cubrió a ambos pasando su brazo izquierdo detrás de mis hombros.

-No queremos resfriarnos ¿verdad?- me decía mirándome a los ojos sonriendo, yo sólo asentí y bajé la mirada a mis manos, sentía cómo enrojecía.

Corrimos unas pocas calles, McDonald's estaba a los alrededores de mi casa, nos reíamos mojándonos con los charcos, estábamos empapados de la cintura para abajo.

Cuando llegamos al raso techito de la puerta de mi hogar, intenté abrir con mis llaves que ya tenía en las manos, pero Zayn me las sujetó y yo lo miré sorprendida, sus bonitos ojos cafés –que eran iguales a los míos pero con un brillo especial- me miraban como tratando de decir algo, pero no podían, como no se le ocurría nada de pronto se fue acercando más a mi aún con sus ojos mirándome, soltó mis manos y jaló de mi barbilla hacia su boca, la suya se quedó suspendida a escasos centímetros de la mía y yo me quedé sin aliento, sentía como nuestros corazones palpitaban a un ritmo muy acelerado, de pronto tuve un acto involuntario y fui yo la que pegó mis labios a los de él ¿qué estaba haciendo? De repente ya no pensé más cosas y sólo me concentré en la perfecta combinación que hacían nuestras bocas, Zayn se había quedado pasmado así que fui yo la que continuó el beso, pegándome más a él, dejando caer al piso mis llaves y cogiendo sus cabellos negros entre mis dedos –algo que quería hacer con Harry, pero lo estaba haciendo con Zayn- entonces el reaccionó y también soltó su chamarra y ésta cayó en el suelo mojado con un golpe sordo, me tomó de la cintura y me pegó aún más a él, creo que ya no podíamos estar más juntos , sentía ardor por todo mis ser, era como si nos estuviéramos fundiendo en éste beso tan apasionado, nunca había besado a un chico, pero a la vista de una persona ajena a todas éstas sensaciones parecía una experta besando hombres, mientas mi mente procesaba todo esto había una danza del lenguas jalando y buscando más y más espacio donde pasar su ráfaga de fuego, pronto nos quedamos sin aire y despegamos nuestras bocas, pero juntamos nuestras frentes sin abrir los ojos jadeando en busca de aire, pero también de más.

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya agradado, ésto es lo primero que escribo, soy nueva haciendo fics, quiero agradecer la incondicional ayuda de Mary (: eres la mejor, espero que ésto no se vaya al olvido y desearía que alguna persona se tomase el tiempo para leerlo y seguir la historia. Espero sus comentarios o sugerencias bien recibidas para que cada día mejore un poco para complacerlas (:


	2. Mente desordenada

-Ximena- Me susurró Zayn, mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, yo miré sus ojos y en ellos vi ternura, amor y un brillo especial, yo estaba muy confundida, no podía creer que YO, Ximena Brooks -la que nunca había tenido novio y por supuesto que no había besado en toda su vida a un chico- haya tenido la iniciativa de besarlo tan… apasionadamente. Pero lo más sorprendente de todo esto es que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me atraía… y mucho.

-¿Qué pasa?- Me preguntó, se puso serio y se apartó de mí, pero seguía ese brillo en sus ojos. -¿Es que acaso no lo has deseado o disfrutado?- De pronto se alarmó y abrió sus ojos como platos, puso ambas manos en su cara, cubriéndola totalmente. –Ya, perdón, soy un estúpido, me precipité y… es que ha sido tan… y como tú me respondiste pensaba que… Ah, olvídalo- Entonces entendí que pensaba que lo que habíamos hecho me había disgustado. ¡Demonios! No, no era así, había sido la mejor experiencia que había tenido en mi corta vida, esa sensación de adrenalina que recorre todo tu cuerpo, ni siquiera se comparaba subirse a la montaña rusa con esto – ¡Y vaya que disfrutaba subirme!-

-¿Qué? Oh, no Zayn- Empecé a soltar unas risitas por su suposición, era totalmente lo opuesto, retiró las manos de su rostro y me miró con el ceño fruncido preguntándose el porqué de mi risa tonta, entonces dejé de reírme, pero le sonreí. –Es que tu no entiendes… mira, honestamente no sé cómo expresar TODO lo que siento, pero estoy, hummm, confundida pues- dije levantando las manos tratando de explicarme, pero ni yo misma me entendía.

-Es que tú me confundes a mí- Me dijo tomando mis muñecas para bajarlas porque me había quedado sin movimientos ante su contestación. –No me di cuenta de que me gustabas hasta hace sólo unas semanas. Y vas a decir que estoy loco, pero ahora siento algo mucho más fuerte que sólo atracción, tú eres perfecta, eres todo, adoro todo de ti, desde tus ojos castaños, cuando te sonrojas, que no te importe la apariencia física, tu forma de pensar sobre el amor, hasta tus defectos que para mí son lo más bonito que he encontrado en una persona, pero que digo, tú no eres una persona, eres un ser especial que ilumina mis días y noches.- Me incomodó un poco su selección de palabras para decirme eso que apenas estaba sintiendo a lo largo de unas semanas, como él lo había mencionado, no veía el amor de la forma en que las otras personas… creo que nunca se va a saber exactamente qué efecto causa ésta sustancia dulce pero nociva.

-Mira- traté de hacerme entender. –Sucede que me pasa igual que a ti, sólo que apenas me di cuenta cuando nos besamos y yo no creo sentir todo eso que tú dices sobre mí… y sinceramente no creo que tú lo sientas, sólo que te has confundido con tu elección de palabras- Quería seguir hablando, pero vi su expresión con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos como si estuviera diciendo una barbaridad, creo que él sabía lo que sentía y aunque le dijera lo que le dijera no iba a cambiar de opinión.

-No, yo estoy seguro de lo que siento, tú no puedes saber nada, eres ajena a mi cuerpo y a mis emociones, no sabes lo que me provocas, sólo sabes lo que tú sientes y piensas que las personas deberían sentir lo mismo que tú- me dijo Zayn, claro y conciso.

-Bien, bien, tienes razón, ok, pero sucede que en éste instante estoy muy confundida y necesito tiempo y espacio para pensar- le dije y separé un poco su cuerpo del mío con mi brazo firme en su pecho, ahora cada contacto que teníamos era una carga de electricidad que iba directo a mis entrañas y se me aceleraba el corazón como un caballo en una carrera.

-Ximen…- Le puse una de mis manos en su boca, antes de que protestara algo, Dios, sus labios eran muy suaves y quería volver a presionarlos contra los míos, mis pensamientos ya no hilaban bien desde que lo besé.

-Ya, por favor. En serio necesito pensar muy bien todo esto, y tú no me estás dando oportunidad- dije apartando mi mano de sus labios, pero al tiempo que la bajé él la cogió entré sus dos manos.

-Lo siento, no te quiero presionar, es sólo que… no quiero que termine nuestra relación de amistad si tú no quieres algo más- y dijo y agachó su cabeza, liberando sus miedos de perderme.

-Te prometo por nuestra amistad que no va a terminar, te aprecio demasiado para dejarte ir, vete ya, la lluvia se ha calmado- apenas miraba a nuestro alrededor y me percaté de que la lluvia que nos acogió y presenció nuestro ósculo había cesado.

-Muy bien- dijo un poco afligido, entonces me sentí muy mal y tomé su rostro entre mis dos manos y lo miré suplicando que me perdonara por no saber corresponderle al instante, él tomó mis manos y las cerró en torno a las suyas. –No, no hagas eso, estoy bien, estoy feliz porque no me sacarás de tu vida, no me importa que sólo me desees como amigo, yo quiero que seas feliz- Me sonrió como si todo estuviera bien, yo correspondí a su sonrisa y nos abrazamos, estuvimos así por unos largos segundos ¿o tal vez minutos? No lo sé, no me importaba quedarme ahí las horas, me sentí segura dentro de su pecho. –Bueno, me marcharé, que descanses mi dulce Ximena, he pasado una tarde agradable contigo.-

-Y yo más, te quiero- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, Zayn se sonrojó pero me devolvió el beso en ambas mejillas, había sido muy tierno. Me soltó de sus acogedores brazos, levantó su chaqueta del suelo la puso sobre su cabeza y emprendió una carrera hacia su casa, supongo. Me quedé mirando cómo se desvanecía en la oscura noche, recogí mis llaves y sin intervenciones de por medio como hace un rato abrí mi puerta.

Cuando entré mi madre estaba desparramada en el sofá más grande de la estancia mirando hacia la pantalla, estaba una película de acción, ella no era de esas mujeres a las que les gustaban ver historias de amor, bla, bla, bla, en ese sentido yo era como ella.

-Hola ma- saludé tirando mi mochila al suelo.

-Hola hija- me saludó desde el otro lado, pero no se volvió a mirarme, se notaba que era muy buena su película para ignorarme así, de todas formas esto me convenía, ella era muy intuitiva y se daría cuenta de mi humor si me veía, aproveché para deslizarme hasta mi alcoba.

Al fin dentro de ella me tiré al suelo, cualquier persona normal lo haría en su suave y acogedora cama, pero como ya había quedado claro que no era normal no quería romper el protocolo, aparte no quería algo que me acogiera si no eran los brazos de Zayn, bueno tal vez serían buenos los que Harry, ¡AGH!, me siento tan perra, como soy capaz de pensar en ambos para el mismo fin. Me puse a rodar en el suelo mientras coreaba una canción que me gustaba "One Thing", que de pronto se me vino a la cabeza, dejé de rodar y me quedé viendo el techo.

No sabía que pensar, no podía ordenar mis pensamientos siquiera, éste día había estado lleno de acontecimientos que a las chicas les pasan a lo largo de su vida, -mirar como siempre el chico que te gusta y que al fin se dignara a mirarte, que te salve de la injusticia de tu maestro y que se sacrificara por ti, que éste declarara, de una forma no muy clara, unos de sus sentimiento hacia ti, que otro chico te invitara a cenar…- detuve mis pensamientos. Esperen ¿eso era un cita?

¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta de que le gustaba a Zayn?, sabía la respuesta: no me percataba de él, no me percataba de ningún otro chico, de hecho, no me percataba de ninguna persona, toda mi vista era para Harry… como si él fuera él centro de mi universo, como si el que me detuviera a la Tierra fuera él y no la gravedad, como si él fuera un hilo y yo un globo, estaba atada a él, Harry me sostenía… al menos eso era hasta esa tarde cuando besé a Zayn, entonces dos hilos ya me sostenían, ambos tenían la misma fuerza.

Pero no entendía mis sentimientos hacia Zayn, era inexplicable que te guste un chico sólo por besarlo, lo de Harry si tenía sentido, llevaba gustándome desde mucho tiempo. Lo peor de todo esto es que Zayn estaba enamorado de mí, y Harry se estaba fijando en mí. Mientras otras chicas morían porque la persona que les gustaba se fijara en ellas, yo tenía a dos chicos trastornándome el pensamiento, esto era parecido a lo que pasa en mis libros, una chica común, torpe, y poco agraciada y dos guapos dioses que nunca se fijarían en alguien así disputándose su amor.

Aparte no estaba muy segura de que para Harry no fuera una chica más, una más de sus conquistas, aunque no creo que él sea así, pero en todo caso él nunca me aclaró sus sentimientos hacia mí como Zayn lo había hecho.

No sabía que decidir, no quería herir a ninguno, pero tenía que aclarar mis sentimientos y la única forma era pasar un tiempo con ambos y también era importante que ellos me dijeran sus intenciones, -bueno, las de Zayn eran claras-.

Me levanté del piso y me dirigí a mi cama, me empezaba a dar sueño y estaba agotada por tanto pensar y no encontrar una solución, sólo quería cerrar los ojos y pensar que nada había pasado, que Harry nunca me había mirado, ni defendido, y que no había besado a Zayn, que no me había confesado lo que siente por mí.

Mi gato me empezó a lamer mi mano, sólo entonces desperté, le sonreí, éste me miraba con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, me recordaban a los de Harry, le acaricié con la palma de la mano su sedoso pelaje color caramelo, Thomas, -mi gato- cerró sus ojos y se acercó más a mi respondiendo a mi caricia, sonó mi despertador, ambos nos alarmamos, pero Thomas le gruñó al aparato ruidoso y salió corriendo, mi gato odiaba los ruidos estridentes, lo apagué.

Me levanté a regañadientes de mi cama y me dirigí a la ducha.

Cuando salí me miré en el espejo mi cabello estaba muy enredado, lo odiaba, bueno, no, me gustaba su color café claro y cuando lo cepillaba se veía bonito, pero era muy difícil dominarlo, como ya era tarde y me tardaría mucho alaciándolo me hice una trenza de lado, me encantaban las trenzas y siempre eran la solución cuando no le podía dar tratamiento. Me puse una blusa blanca, mi falda gris y unas mayas también blancas con unos zapatos negros, mi madre siempre me decía que no sabía combinar la ropa, pero no me importaba quedar bien con nadie, bueno, ahora que lo pensaba quería que Harry… y también Zayn me vieran bonita, pero no quería confundirlos. En serio me sentía muy puta pensando en que les agradara mi vestimenta a los dos.

Bajé y mi mamá me preparaba unos huevos y mi vaso de jugo de manzana ya estaba en la mesa, me lo bebí muy rápido.

-Hola, mamá ya déjalo no los comeré, no tengo hambre, nos vemos al rato- decía apresurada tomando mi mochila y mis llaves.

-Hay Ximena, te vas a enfermar por no comer- decía de mala forma mi mamá.

-No, no te preocupes, llevo dinero, te veo- Cerré la puerta sin dejarle oportunidad a mi mamá a que protestara algo, siempre era lo mismo, yo no comía bien y ella se enojaba.

Iba trotando a mi colegio no quería llegar tarde de nuevo y que ahora otro chico me cediera su lugar en la clase, pensé irónicamente.

-Hola- cuando me volví para ver quién me dirigía la palabra vi esos ojos verdes –y no eran los de Thomas- y esa resplandeciente sonrisa, igualita a la de ayer en la mañana.

-Hola- logré responder, mis piernas no me respondía entonces Harry avanzó los pocos pasos que nos separaban.

-Te ayudo- me dijo casi ordenándome, me tendió una mano para que le diera mi mochila, su otra mano estaba en torno a su hombro donde colgaba su mochila gris.

-No, gracias- respondí fríamente, no era mi intención hablarle así, pero no quería actuar tan dulce con él y no encontraba otra manera de hablarle, él frunció el ceño y dejó caer su mano.

-Bien, ¿Cómo ha estado tu tarde?- preguntó con un dejo de interés en su voz, alzó una mano hacia adelante indicándome que avanzáramos.

-Agradable- respondí mientras él me seguía, nuestros pasos estaban sincronizados. Entoncesrecordé que lo habían sacado de la clase del señor Berty por mi culpa. –Oye, quería agradecerte por haberle reclamado al señor Berty que no me dejara entrar, y disculpas ya que por mi culpa te han sacado a ti, creo que eso no era necesario- Levanté la vista y me topé con su expresión sorprendida, al parecer no esperaba que sacara ese tema a relucir.

-Bueno, no ha sido nada, creo que era una total injusticia lo que había pasado ahí, no te disculpes, seguro el maestro tendrá un tiempo para pasarme los apuntes que vieron esa clase, no creo que ahora me odie- me dijo sonriendo irónicamente, yo pensaba que al menos ya no sería su favorito.

-Te puedo prestar mis apuntes- dije rápidamente, quería pasar más tiempo con él y esa era la forma más simple para vernos.

-Si- me sonrió ampliamente y se le iluminaron sus ojos, creo que estaba más feliz por pasar un tiempo conmigo que con el señor Berty. -¿Qué clase tienes?- estábamos subiendo los escalones para entrar a la escuela.

-Literatura-

-Yo tengo teatro, vamos mi salón colinda con el tuyo- esto era muy bueno para mí, Harry tenía su clase junto a mi salón.

Nos encaminamos a nuestras aulas, pasamos enfrente de la suya, pero me siguió hasta la mía.

-Bueno, entonces luego nos vemos- dijo un poco nervioso pero sonriendo.

-Claro, de nuevo gracias- le sonreí como colegiala tonta.

-Nada que agradecer- no se fue de la puerta hasta que yo me metí al salón, quería verlo partir, pero uno de los dos tenía que irse primero.

La maestra Summer le cerró la puerta en sus narices, yo reí por lo bajo, había una ventanita que dejaba ver de su nariz para arriba, cuando la maestra se dio la vuelta Harry entrecerró los ojos y vio directo a su trasero, la maestra era joven pero no dejaba de tener sus veinte y tantos, tenía una figura escultural y un gran trasero, en realidad muy sexy, Harry seguía viéndole ahí, entonces me enfurruñé ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso le gustaban las mujeres "maduras"? Yo tenía mis muy bien cumplidos 17 años.

Carraspee muy fuerte, y gracias a Dios Harry lo escuchó, porque se volvió a mirarme, yo me quedé muy seria, entonces el hizo un gesto con la mano despidiéndose de mí y despareció de la ventanita.

Las otras clases que pasaron me aburrieron mucho, en ninguna de éstas estaba con Harry o Zayn, ni siquiera con Scott para platicar un rato, hasta la clase con el maestro Norman se me pasó lentamente.

-¡Hey!- Era Scott, me abrazó por detrás mientras me dirigía a la cafetería.

-Hola Scott, ¿qué tal tu mañana?- Pregunté amablemente dándole un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

-Bien, pero ¡Santo Cielo! ¿No sabes que le pasa a Zayn?, desde la primera clase de artes que estuve con él se enoja de todo, le han mandado un reporte por no querer trabajar con la maestra Marks- Que extraño, espero que ese comportamiento no se deba a lo de ayer, pensaba que habíamos quedado tranquilos y que me iba a dar tiempo para pensar, ¿es que se habría retractado?

-Humm, no, no sé nada Scott… a lo mejor ayer no tuvo una buena noche y no pudo dormir bien- Pensé, esperando que esa fuera la razón y no algo más grave.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestra banca con nuestra perspectiva comida vi que Zayn estaba sentado en ella desmoronando con sus manos un panecillo, tenía la expresión enfurruñada y parecía que estaba hablando… sólo.

-¡Zayn!- lo saludó con una alegría exagerada Scott, éste no le respondió, luego me miró a mí, y bajó la vista de nuevo a su panecillo.

Scott me miró y torció la boca, yo me encogí de hombros tampoco me gustaba su comportamiento extraño.

-Hola- me senté a su lado y lo saludé con timidez, el seguía en lo suyo mientras yo intentaba ver sus ojos. –Oye, ¿te ha pasado algo?- le pregunté pero no me hacía caso, como si no hubiera nadie junto a él. – ¿No me tienes confianza?- me abrumaron mis propias palabras, de pronto me sentí mal, tomé una de sus manos entre las mías. Zayn alzó la vista y miró mis ojos, su expresión había cambiado, era compasiva y suave, quería llorar al verlo, no sé qué me provocaba él. Scott empezó a comer una tortilla y beber su leche, era agradable en ese aspecto, no se entrometía en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia.

Zayn bajó de nuevo su cabeza, pero ahora parecía un niño apenado por culpar a alguien de algo que no era cierto.

-Te he visto con Styles- respondió en un murmullo que sólo yo escuché, ¡OH NO! Era lo que menos quería que supiera que me gustaba Harry y que al parecer le gustaba a él. Creo que eso era lo que afligía a Zayn.

-Eso no ha sido nada, yo…- sentí la necesidad de explicarme, pero no encontré las palabras.

-Pero… te gusta ¿No?- Me preguntó sin alzar la vista, pero como no respondía me miró esperando respuestas.

-Ayer, que te pedí tiempo para pensar… lo hice, pero esta tan confundida mi mente que no pude aclarar nada, ayer que nos besamos, te hubiera aceptado sin pensarlo, pero esto, es lo que no me lo ha permitido… si, me gusta Harry, pero tu igual- Me miró horrorizado, sabía qué pensaría lo mismo, todos pensarían eso, si yo misma me odiaba. –Pero, te juro que no quiero lastimarte, tampoco a Harry, quiero aclarar mis sentimientos, perdóname Zayn, no te quiero perder, como tú no me quieres perder, pero no puedo solucionar esto- Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, desesperada por encontrar una solución. Oí como Zayn suspiraba profundamente, todas mis confesiones habían sido con voz muy baja para que Scott no las oyera, y ahora estaba hablando con una de sus amigas, Gwen, creo que le gustaba Zayn, porque me miraba muy feo.

-Perdona, es que… creo que estoy celoso- Miré a Zayn, me confesaba sus celos, ah, quería abrazarlo y decirle que no se comparaban, pero no quería que esa chica la trajera contra mí.

-No Zayn, ustedes no se comparan, es cierto que ambos me atraen, pero es diferente cuando estoy con él… contigo puedo decir todo lo que siento, te quiero mucho, no quiero que le tengas rencor a él por mi culpa- Soltó una risotada que no me dejó seguir.

-No te preocupes por tu chico Ximena, yo nunca le haría daño a alguien que es tan importante para ti- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, había pensado antes en hacerle daño… así era mi Zayn, "mi" Zayn, no me había dado cuenta de que ya lo consideraba mío.

-¡Agh!- sentí un estremecimiento en mi estómago, que no era nada agradable, como cuando besé a Zayn o cuando Harry me tocaba. Instintivamente me llevé los brazos para apretar mi abdomen, como si eso apaciguara al dolor.

-¿Qué Ocurre?- Zayn se alarmo y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, sus ojos me miraban impasibles, por un momento olvidé mi dolor y me perdí en sus ojos castaños muy abiertos por el pánico, pero aun así seguían siendo bonitos.

-Es sólo qué… creo que me ha afectado no comer- dije todavía distraída viendo sus ojos, éste chico me hipnotizaba. Zayn dejó de ver mis ojos y yo fruncí el ceño, no me importaba morirme de hambre quería volver a perderme en sus ojitos, pero se puso a buscar algo en la mesa que me alimentara, su panecillo estaba todo desmoronado, he hecho sus manos olían a arándano, que era el sabor del pan. Había tres bandejas ahí, la de Scott, la de Gwen y la mía, pero era la más lejana así que tomó una manzana de la de Gwen para dármela, ella miró como robaba su comida y lo miró un poco molesta. Él me miraba a mí, pero al ver que yo no apartaba la mirada de ella, se volvió para ver a Gwen.

-Perdona "G" pero es que Ximena no ha comido nada y ha sido lo primero que le divisado que le gusta comer a ella, te prometo el desayuno de mañana- le dijo él con su sonrisa arrebatadora, ella obvio se quedó anonadada y aparte le había puesto un apodo. Yo, mientras lo miraba encantada, sabía mis gustos, aunque me había puesto un poco celosa de ésta chica, era más bonita que yo, un poco más bajita pero con cabello negro lustroso y bien peinado, lo que a mí me costaba muchas horas obtener.

-Bueno, perdonado, pero me debes un desayuno y espero que tu vayas incluido- dijo con una sonrisa bobalicona la muy atrevida perra, aunque sabía que ella era así con todos los chicos, se llevaba mucho con ellos.

-No te prometo ser parte de tus alimentos, Gwen- Zayn se puso rígido ante las palabras de ésta tipa y le habló seriamente, ella soltó una carajada y se volvió con Scott que ahora conversaba con tres chicos.

Zayn se recargó en sus manos mientras observaba como degustaba la manzana que le había robado a Gwen para mí, yo veía sus labios, me hubiera gustado que eso fuera lo que estuviera mordiendo y no la manzana, que no estaba nada mal.

-Oye, no es que te quiera hostigar con éste tema pero… en la mañana vi que Styles te acompañaba a tu salón- dijo mientras se sacudía su cabello tratando que de que no me diera cuenta de la ansiedad de su voz. Íbamos camino a nuestras aulas.

-Pues, algo así, la verdad es que su aula estaba al lado de la mía- dije rápidamente.

-Eso no es cierto, Styles tiene Alemán y lo sé porque su aula está enfrente de artes- me dijo entornando los ojos y parando en seco. Bien, Harry me había mentido… tal vez fue para ir a ver a la maestra Summer, éste pensamiento me molestó, no me fue a dejar a mí, fue a ver los atributos de la maestra, ahora estaba celosa y enojada con él… y probablemente ya no quisiera hablarle por un buen tiempo.

-Ya, entiendo, gracias Zayn, eso ya no importa- le dije sonriendo. –Ahora tengo matemáticas, me tengo que ir, no quiero que pase otro incidente- torcí el gesto cuando recordé la intervención de Harry.

-Te acompaño, no me importa llegar tarde, mi maestro de gimnasia tiene consideración conmigo- me sonrió ampliamente con un gesto de suficiencia, era cierto que Harry era el preferido del maestro Berty, pero Zayn lo era del entrenador Paul.

Caminamos juntos hasta que llegamos a mi salón, no veía a mi maestro entonces nos quedamos platicando al lado de la puerta, el afuera del aula y yo adentro, entonces apareció el señor Berty.

-Señor Malik, le pido que deje de estar detrás de mis alumnas ya que ésta pueden tener problemas en mi clase- se volvió a verme y yo me encogí de hombros y me dirigí a mi asiento, vi a Zayn partir corriendo a su clase.

-Ximena- No me había percatado de que Harry estaba sentado a mi lado y me cogió la mano.

-Hola- dije soltándome de la suya.

-¿Tú y Malik andan?- Preguntó de repente, no esperaba eso.

-No- respondí sin pensarlo.

-Pues creo que él tiene intenciones- dijo torciendo lo boca.

-¿Y tú qué?- Me molestó su comentario entonces me voltee para no verlo.

-Yo también- me cogió la barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo, esa no era mi pregunta, yo quise decir: ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Pero su respuesta me había dejado sin habla, miré sus ojos verdes y me perdí.

Me soltó de sus dedos porque el maestro le había llamado la atención, la clase había empezado.

No me pude concentrar después de lo que me había dicho, ¿Él también qué? ¿Tenía intenciones conmigo? Seguía enojada por lo que me había contado Zayn, entonces pensé ya no darle vueltas al asunto.

Cuando terminó la clase, quise salir volada del salón, pero una mano se apretaba en torno a mí antebrazo, era Harry.

-No me has respondido- ¿Qué?

-¿Responderte qué?- Pregunté confundida, él no me había hecho ninguna pregunta.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- ¿Qué? Que directo, que tonto, que entrometido, que pregunta. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué le decía? ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? Esperen… ¿QUÉ?, me dije a mi misma, ¡Santo Dios, quería decirle que sí! Pero una pequeña parte de mí que no importaba en éstos momentos me decía que lo mandara al carajo. ¡MIERDA!

* * *

** El segundo capítulo, ¿qué creen que responda Ximena? ¿a quién elegirían ustedes, al tierno Zayn o al dominante Harry? Ximena, cuando leas ésto no te rías. **


	3. Besos

-¿Eh?- Le pregunté a Harry, me había perdido en mis pensamientos… estaba muy pero muy confundida, no podía creer lo que me había dicho.

-Vamos, que si me oíste, ¿te lo vuelvo a preguntar?- Me dijo con gesto de suficiencia e ironía.

-Ya, te he oído, pero es que no te comprendo- Dije frunciendo el ceño. En serio no lo entendía.

-¿Qué no comprendes?- No sé porque pero me recordó a un psicólogo tratando de sacarle la sopa al paciente de la mejor manera.

-Bueno pues, no nos conocemos, y has sido muy directo- Dije abriendo mucho mis ojos.

-Yo si te conozco, ¿crees que he sido directo? He pensado mucho en cómo decirte esto durante meses y no me esperaba que pensaras eso. Según yo también te gusto- Esperen… ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué ha sido todo eso que ha dicho? ¿Él me conoce? ¿Lo ha pensado por mucho tiempo? ¿Sabe que me gusta? ¿Y lo dice como si nada?

-Harry, ah, no sé qué decirte… si, tienes razón, me gustas y mucho- admití torciendo la boca, él sonrió ampliamente. –Pero es que me desconciertas-Respondí dándome por vencida

-Quieres decir que te confundo- Vaya, sí que era muy atrevido Harry, creo que se sabía galán y por eso tanta seguridad.

-Hummm… aparte- reconocí sonriéndole pero sonrojándome lentamente.

-No te entiendo muy bien Ximena, me dices que te gusto, pero que te sientes muy confundida- Me dice tomándome de las manos.

-Es que… creo que alguien más me gusta- Respondí sinceramente bajando la vista a mis pies, no quería jugar con sus sentimientos. Pocos segundos después Harry me soltó las manos., levanté la vista y él cogía su cabeza con sus dos manos.

-Creo que debí ser más rápido- Me dijo aun con sus manos en la cabeza, no entendía lo que quería decir.

No supe que decir, me quedé mirándolo mientras éste poco a poco recobraba la postura.

-Tenemos que ir a clases- Respondió fríamente.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y me dejó ahí plantada en el pasillo más confundida que hace unos momentos. ¿Harry se sentía frustrado porque me gustaba otro chico?

No lo recordaba, pero tenía clase de Biología con el maestro Banner, en la cual estaban Zayn y Harry, esto no era un buen augurio.

Cuando entré al aula vi a Zayn sentado en su lugar, y en cuánto me vió se le iluminaron los ojos y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa, yo también lo hice, pero bajé la mirada. A la hora de dirigirme a mi asiento vislumbré a Harry, estaba con el ceño fruncido viendo sus manos entrelazadas, como queriendo encontrar una respuesta a una cuestión muy difícil.

Quería explicarle bien lo que sentía, pero tal vez sería mejor que se alejara de mí para que yo no pudiera hacerle daño ni a él ni a Zayn. Cuando miré a éste, veía a Harry con el gesto sereno, demasiado para mi gusto, era obvio que no le gustaba que nuestros lugares estuvieran muy cerca, pero tampoco lo miraba mal, supongo que era porque no quería tener nada en contra de él después de que se lo había pedido, cuando notó que lo miraba me miró también y volvió a su sonrisa pasada.

Era tan egoísta que no quería ver a Harry de ese humor así que decidí explicarle todo:

_Por favor, deja de estar de ese ánimo, tengo que hablar contigo después de clases, nos vemos en la salida._

_Ximena._

Le pasé la nota que había escrito en un retazo de mi cuaderno sobre su hombro, Harry me miró extrañado, pero después tomó el papel, no me respondió nada posteriormente a eso.

Esperaba que Zayn no hubiera notado que le había escrito una nota a Harry.

La clase fue muy aburrida, no sabía a quién ver. Zayn me miraba todo el tiempo, pero Harry no se volvió a mirarme ni una vez, a veces me quedaba mirando a Zayn y éste articulaba palabras sin decirlas como: Te quiero, que bonita eres, tu y yo, etc. Yo me moría de risa cara vez que lo hacía, era muy tierno verlo así, el maestro me reprendió un par de veces por mis risitas que no eran tan silenciosas como creía yo.

Tenía clase de Gimnasia… cuando estaba saliendo del aula Zayn me sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero- Dijo y después salió corriendo, un chico iba detrás de él… era Louis, ambos era los mejores atletas de la escuela y por ende mejores amigos.

-¡Me las pagarás Malik!- Gritaba Louis mientras perseguía a su amigo. Me preguntaba que le había hecho Zayn a Louis.

Miré a mi alrededor para percatarme de que nadie nos había mirado, todos estaban en lo suyo, pero Harry me miraba desde el fondo del pasillo, cuando lo miré bajó la vista y salió corriendo. Mierda, nos había visto, no quería que se enterara que Zayn era el chico que me gustaba de ésta manera.

Debía decir que era muy mala y perezosa para el deporte. Sólo corría rápido cuando era cuestión de emergencia como aquel día en que había llegado tarde. Y los deportes que implicaran lanzar y que te lanzaran pelotas no eran lo mío.

Cuando terminó la clase me dirigí directamente a la salida. No veía a Harry por ninguna parte, ya habían pasado cinco minutos, la entrada de la escuela todavía estaba muy llena por todos esos alumnos holgazanes que se quedan después de clases, tampoco había visto a Zayn, pero él tenía entrenamiento hoy jueves, entonces debió haber partido a la cancha, el entrenador era muy estricto con el equipo de la escuela, pero eso los había llevado a ganar tres campeonatos seguidos, en los tres Zayn había sido de los más destacados jugadores.

Suspiré dándome por vencida, al parecer Harry no vendría a nuestro encuentro, y creo que todo eso había sido por lo de Zayn en Biología. Tomé mi mochila que descansaba a mi lado, estaba sentada en un escalón de las escaleras que iban a la entrada de la escuela. Cuando me paré y alcé la vista vi a Harry delante de mí. Parecía molesto de estar aquí, se le veía ansioso e incómodo. Me miraba pero no pude descubrir su humor.

-Es Zayn Malik- decía tranquilo pero miró hacia otro lado cuando lo dijo. Sabía bien lo que me quería decir. Se había dado cuenta.

-Si- Respondí mirándome los nudillos sonrosados. Luego lo miré a él, Harry también me miraba.

-¿Eso me querías decir?- Me preguntó haciendo un gesto con la mano y encogiéndose de hombros como diciendo: "Pues ya me he enterado".

-No- Respondí, en parte si era eso, pero quería decirle otra cosa. –Me siento muy mal, porque no puedo aclarar mis sentimientos… y ambos me gustan de la misma manera- Harry había empezado a hablar, pero yo no me detuve, mientras decía todo eso miraba hacia el suelo. –No lo puedo controlar, no es como elegir entre unos zapatos de distinto color. Tú me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo de Zayn fue espontaneo, yo no lo sabía, pero también le gusto a él- Confesé y lo miré a los ojos, me sorprendí, porque Harry tenía los ojos rojos y de éstos caían lágrimas… más que triste se veía… enfadado, tenía sus manos en forma de puños y se estremecía todo su cuerpo. Nunca lo había visto así, pero me asusté y subí un escalón inconscientemente con la intención de alejarme de él.

Él se dio cuenta, se empezó a carcajear y avanzó un escalón hacia mí, el mismo que había dejado yo para alejarme.

-¿Qué crees que te voy a hacer?- Respondía exasperado y con el gesto enfurruñado, se había molestado más. Todas las personas que aún estaban ahí eran ajenas a todo esto. Yo no respondí, Harry se iba relajando cada vez más. –Ah… ¿por qué me habré tardado tanto?- Se decía a sí mismo sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos, otra vez con oraciones incoherentes, nunca entendía nada de lo que decía.

-Si tan sólo te hubiera dicho que te amaba antes, ¿me hubieras correspondido?- ¿QUÉ DECÍA? ¿Cómo que me amada? Como Zayn él también estaba confundido, pero Harry más que el anterior. No le quise discutir nada. Solamente asentí lentamente sin mirarlo, entonces las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas, no entendía ésta reacción… pero deseaba que me que lo hubiera antes, así no me hubiera encontrado en éste dilema. Al momento que asentí Harry soltó unas blasfemias por todos lados, caminaba sin cesar en el escalón donde se encontraba.

-¡Maldito Malik!- Gritó Harry, me volví para verlo, eso me había molestado mucho, ¿cómo se atrevía a maldecir a mi amigo, a mi chico?

-¡Hey!- Le grité.

-Perdón… olvidaba que estás enamorada de él- Dijo Harry inocentemente abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¡MIERDA, YA CÁLLATE! Tú no sabes lo difícil que esto es para mí, y lo único que haces es culparme porque me gustan ambos. En serio lo lamento… todo hubiera sido más fácil si tú me hubieras dicho tus sentimientos hacia mi antes- Dije sin pensarlo, estaba muy exasperada y se me había salido de la boca sin que yo lo hubiera querido.

Él me miraba anonadado, yo lo miré por unos segundos… pero éste no decía nada, me harté y decidí irme, pasé a su lado. Yo iba bajando las escaleras, pero no se oían ningunos pasos detrás de mí, tal vez era mejor dejarlo así, al parecer él pensaba lo mismo. Tenía que procesar toda ésta información.

Estaba a punto de llegar a casa… sólo unas cinco residencias, yo miraba al suelo mientras caminaba rápidamente. Entonces oí unos pasos detrás de mí, se oían rápidos y agitados, me volví y era Harry, yo puse los ojos en blanco, no entendía lo que quería éste chico.

En lugar de detenerse delante de mí cuando me alcanzó me cogió la cara entre sus manos y puso su boca en la mía, esto fue de impacto, yo intentaba liberarme ya que ahora sus brazos en torno a mi cintura me presionaban contra él, Harry luchaba con su lengua por abrirme la boca, pero yo la mantenía cerrada, de pronto sus dientes me mordieron el labio inferior e instintivamente abrí la boca para exclamar mi grito de dolor, pero no me dejó expresarlo, ya que su lengua entró a mi boca, yo abrí los ojos –los había cerrado por el impacto- y vi los suyos, que se fueron cerrando poco a poco, mientras su lengua se seguía moviendo dentro de mí, yo aún no respondía a su beso, y volví a internar librarme, pero poco a poco mi fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba y dejé de luchar, entonces respondí a su lengua que se seguía moviendo sin control y también cerré mis ojos, mis manos se habían quedado inmóviles y no me había percatado de que las había convertido en puños, se fueron relajando lentamente y se fueron en dirección al pelo de Harry, mientras nuestras lenguas seguían en lo suyo, entrelacé sus rizos color chocolate entre mis dedos, había sido más fácil que con Zayn, porqué él lo tenía cortito, pero Harry lo tenía largo, entonces tiré un poco de él, y Harry emitió un gruñido de dolor pero a la vez de placer, el apretó más mi cadera a la suya. Y nuestras bocas seguían pegadas y adentro había un espectáculo de lenguas danzarinas. Quería más, estaba desesperada por más, entonces mis manos buscaron debajo de su cuello y recorrieron toda la espalda de Harry, el también subió de mi cadera a mi espalda y hacía lo mismo que yo, ahora él tenía mis cabellos entre sus manos y yo tomaba su cintura con mis uñas. Éstas eran muchas sensaciones para mi cuerpo, estaba peor que la vez pasada con Zayn, había mucho deseo entre Harry y yo, y esto no tenía fin. No estaba pensando en nada mientras nos besábamos, entreabrí mis ojos para mirarlo, pero él ya me observaba a mí, entonces sentí como los músculos de su cara se contraían en una sonrisa, pero nos seguíamos besando, yo cogí sus mejillas en mis manos y separé un poco su cara de la mía, dando fin a la pelea interna de nuestras lenguas. Él había fruncido el ceño y tenía la boca entreabierta y exhalaba e inhalaba con fuerza.

Yo estaba jadeando, mirando sus ojos verdes recargando mis manos en su pecho, él tomaba mis caderas con sus manos, gracias a Dios, porque si no ya estaría en el suelo.

Me sonrió levemente y de repente miró a lo lejos sobre mi hombro y dejó de sonreír por un momento, luego se volvió de nuevo hacia mí y me sonrió otras vez.

Me giré para ver lo que había provocado esa reacción y vi una figura alejándose lentamente, era un hombre… Era Zayn. Me eché a correr en su dirección mientras Harry gritaba mi nombre para que regresara, yo lo ignoré. Alcancé a Zayn y éste se volvió a mirarme. Su ceño estaba relajado.

Yo lo miré, alcé mis manos hacia él y me encogí de hombros… qué le podía decir. Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, no me esperé eso. Se abrió la chaqueta y sacó una rosa pequeña, que tal vez había arrancado de un jardín. Yo empecé a derramar lágrimas. Odiaba todo eso cursi, y Zayn lo sabía, pero ahora era diferente, ahora entendía porque las chicas se emocionan cuando un chico les da un detalle, no es el objeto, es la persona. Zayn pasó la rosa por una de mis mejillas para limpiarme las lágrimas con ella, seguía sonriendo y yo no podía dejar de llorar, lo había lastimado, y él era tan bueno que no me lo reprochaba. Me tomó una mano, puso la palma arriba y colocó ahí la rosa.

Luego me dedicó su última sonrisa y se marchó.

Yo me quedé viendo a la rosa que descansaba en mi palma, parecía tan indefensa, pero tenía unas espinas que podían lastimar a cualquiera. Así me sentía yo: Me creía tan incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien, pero había lastimado a dos chicos.

Me acordé de Harry, y me giré para ver si aún seguía ahí. Si, ahí estaba, en el mismo lugar en donde nos habíamos besado, presenciando todo lo que había pasado. También lo había lastimado a él, lo había besado con tanta devoción y después lo había abandonado para ir al encuentro de mi chico desconsolado.

Bajó la mirada, se encogió de hombros y se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Me dolía verlos así, a ambos, me recordaban a unos pequeños niños indefensos.

Caminó hacia mí sin mirarme y se quedó delante, alzó la vista y me miró con sus ojitos verdes tristes y arrepentidos ¿De qué?

-Perdón- ¿Por qué? Vio mi pregunta implícita en mi ceño. –Creo que te he presionado, me parece que te entiendo, sólo un poco. Pero no entiendo cómo te puede gustar ése gorila- Dijo como si eso no le entrara en el cerebro ¿Qué tenía Zayn?, él era igual de bueno que Harry, hasta mejor, el si me comprendía, pero Harry seguía molestándome con eso, ¿no podía entender que Zayn era especial para mí? ¿O es que no le importaban mis sentimientos?

-Zayn… es muy especial para mí, ¿te importaría dejar de molestarlo? Créeme que él lo está intentando contigo- Dije recordando lo que me había dicho, de que no le haría daño a Harry sólo porque era importante para mí.

-Entiendo… perdón- Contestó, se mordió el labio y me dieron ganas de volverlo a besar, entonces me miró, no me había dado cuenta que me estaba chupando los labios, se le quedó viendo a mi boca por un momento y yo a la suya, pero cerró los ojos y agitó su cabeza, como queriéndose deshacer de un pensamiento malo.

-Harry, perdóname por hacerte esto tan difícil, es lo que menos quería… pero las cosas pasan por algo-

-¿Qué te dijo Malik?- Preguntó de repente. Nada… no me había dicho nada.

-Nada- Respondí pero mi respuesta sonó a pregunta… ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada? -¿Por qué viniste hacia mí, Harry?- Tenía esa duda, porque cuando estábamos en la escuela me parecía que no tenía nada que decir y creía que era claro que había acabado.

-No habíamos terminado de hablar y te fuiste- Dijo como si eso fuera obvio.

-Pero fuiste tú el que ya no me dijo nada- Respondí exasperada. ¡Que difícil era éste hombre!

-Me tomo mi tiempo para pensar lo que digo- Sonrió ampliamente mientras se frotaba con la yema de los dedos sus rizos.

-Ya. ¿Por qué me has besado?- No había pensado en esa pregunta, se me vino a la mente de repente.

-¡Oh! Creo que estoy en un interrogatorio- Dijo levantando mucho las cejas. Luego se puso serio, y luego pensativo, de pronto sonrió ante su gran ocurrencia como respuesta. –Bueno es que la verdad te vi muy alterada cuando llegué corriendo y supuse que hablar no te iba a ayudar en nada, por eso decidí besarte para que te calmaras- Dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

¿YO ALTERADA?, ¿CALMARME CON SU BESO? Su beso me ha dejado más alterada que nada.

-Pues creo que tu beso tiene toda la acción opuesta- Le dije abriendo mucho los ojos. Creo que tenía razón en decir que yo estaba alterada.

-¿En serio?- Me dijo acercándose a mí. – ¿Te ha gustado al menos?- Mientras hablaba más se acercaba a mi cuerpo. Tenerlo tan cerca me aturdía por completo.

-Si- Respondí en un susurro, sentía su aliento abrazador por toda mi cara y mi cuello.

Tomó mi barbilla entre sus dedos y su boca se acercó a la mía, mientras, sus ojos verdes miraban a mis ojos castaños.

-¿Quieres otro?- ¿Cómo podía dominarme éste chico? Odiaba a los tipos tan engreídos con él… pero yo no lo conocía así, y es que me gustaba cómo se veía él siendo arrogante.

-Si- Mi voz sólo era un pequeño murmullo.

Entonces puso sus labios sobre los míos, yo empecé a abrir la boca, pero Harry me mordió y ahora tenía la acción contraria que hace rato, la cerré al instante, y sólo siguió presionando sus labios con los míos, era un beso casto, pero no por eso menos especial que el primero, éste era tierno, no había violencia de por medio, así debió haber sido mi primer beso, puro. Entonces empezó a morder mis labios y yo me atreví a hacerlo con los suyos, cuando creí que éste beso se convertiría como el pasado, Harry se separó de mí. El suspiró satisfecho y después yo. Éste beso si me había tranquilizado, bueno en el sentido de que me sentía bien, pero mi corazón estaba palpitando fuerte contra mi piel.

-¿Lo has besado?- Me preguntó con un tono de suficiencia y eso me hizo abrir mucho los ojos. Me preguntaba por Zayn. No quería responder a ésa pregunta, pero no sé porque me sentía obligada a hacerlo.

-Si- le respondí sinceramente.

-¿Ha sido tan bueno?- ¿QUÉ MALDITA PREGUNTA ERA ESA? ¿ESO QUIERE SABER, SI ES MEJOR BESADOR QUE ZAYN? ¡Hijo de puta!

-¿Quieres que te sea sincera? Ha sido mucho mejor, no te comparas con él-Respondí hecha una furia, él se separó de mí y su expresión era de asombro ante mi respuesta, ¿o era ante mi tono de voz? –Si me perdonas tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que responder las preguntas estúpidas de un niño arrogante y tonto- Le dije señalando con mi dedo índice su pecho y poniéndome de puntitas para parecer más alta que él. Sabía que estaba haciendo un oso, parecía una niña pequeña con una rabieta, pero me había molestado mucho su pregunta, no podía creer que un niño que me hacía enojar tanto me gustara taaanto.

Traté de abrir la puerta con mis llaves, pero como tenía que pasarme se me atoraron las llaves y podía sentir la risa de Harry detrás de mí.

-¿Te ayudo?- Preguntó inocentemente, pero yo no me volví a verlo.

Mi puerta seguía sin querer abrir, ¿en dónde estaba mamá cuando la necesitaba? Entonces empecé a oír las risotadas que soltaba Harry detrás de mí. ¡Al fin abrí la puerta!

-¡Vete al carajo!- Le grité y pude ver su expresión de asombro y le cerré la puerta antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Maldito niño, besaba cómo los dioses, pero me tenía los nervios de punta.


	4. Faltando a Clases

Cerré los ojos y di un gran suspiro, cuando los abrí mi mamá estaba plantada delante de mí con el ceño fruncido tratando de adivinar lo que me pasada.

-Ximena- Me dijo en un tono muy extraño, pero siempre me decía por mi nombre cuando intentaba entender lo que me estaba pasando.

-Ya, es que un chico me ha besado- Dije esquivándola para ir directo a la cocina, tenía sed, necesitaba un vaso con jugo de manzana. Siempre le decía la verdad a mi mamá, no entendía a esos adolescentes que le ocultaban cosas a sus madres… tal vez era porque la mía pensaba como una adolescente y nos entendíamos muy bien.

-¿Quién ha sido? ¿Lo conozco?- Vaya, mi mamá estaba muy emocionada, debe ser porque sabía que nunca había besado a un chico.

-No, ma, pero él es el chico más guapo que conozco… bueno…- hice una mueca, porque ahora que lo pensaba Zayn también era muy guapo, tanto como Harry.

-Dime su nombre, ¿tiene intenciones contigo?- Escupí el jugo que me había metido en la boca por la sorpresa. La miré con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, apenas nos habíamos besado y mi mamá ya pensaba en algo más serio, pero la verdad es que yo también quería saber si él tenía la intención de algo más conmigo que sólo ser su juguetito que le dice si besa mejor que otros chicos.

-Bien, se llama Harry Styles- le dije mirando a la nada con una sonrisa de tonta adolescente que era.

-Suena nombre de galán- Me dijo guiñándome un ojo, yo me reí quedito.

-Sí, lo es, pero es que me ha hecho una pregunta que me ha molestado- Frunzo el ceño al recordar su pregunta tan pendeja. Mi mamá se inclinó en la barra de la cocina con su codo izquierdo esperando que le dijera que pregunta era. –Es que después de besarnos…- paré en seco, no le había dicho a mi mamá que Zayn también me había besado, bueno, en realidad yo lo había besado a él, mi mamá pensaría mal de mí y me vendría con un sermón muy convincente acerca de "Jugar con los sentimientos de los chicos" pero la verdad es que esto también me afectaba a mí, y yo no tenía intenciones de ilusionarlos. Ella seguía esperando atenta a que continuara, de todas formas se tenía que enterar, y yo no guardaba secretos con ella. –Es que no te he contado que… Zayn, si, Zayn Malik también me ha besado.- Dije bajando la vista a mis manos que sujetaban el vaso con jugo.

Como vi que no respondía la miré, y ella estaba anonadada, su boca formaba una perfecta "o"… mayúscula, y sus ojos estaban como platos, mi mamá conocía a Zayn de unos cuántos meses y no sabría decir si le caía bien o no… o equis.

-¿En serio, en serio Malik anda detrás de ti?- Me tomó de los hombros y me sacudió rudamente haciéndome tirar un poco del jugo en mis pies.

-¡Ah ma! Sí, es él ¿tan fea estoy que te impresiona que se fije en mí?- Dije un poco molesta porque su brutal sacudida había hecho que el jugo se cayera... y ahora tenía los pies pegajosos y mis zapatos manchados.

-Pues, no exactamente, es que él es taaaan guapo y popular que es raro que teniendo tantas chicas que seguro muere por él ande contigo, sin ofender mi vida- Dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano que abarcaba de mi cintura a mi cabeza, mi mamá era muy directa, y no me molestaba que pensara eso, al fin y al cabo yo pensaba lo mismo.

-Ya, gracias madre, no te preocupes, creo que tienes razón, si supieras que Harry es igual de guapo que él me dirías que los chicos se han vuelto locos por verme a mí- Dije con voz irónica mientras limpiaba mis pies con una trapo que encontré en la barra de la cocina.

-¿Tanto como Zayn? Wow Ximena, traes arrastrando a los niños, esa es mi hija- Me extendió una mano, entonces yo las choqué con ella, amaba a mi mamá, ¿cuántas madres las chocan con sus hijas por traer a dos niños bobos por ellas? si, sólo la mía.

-Mira Mena, está bien que traigas a los hombres alterados y enamorados de ti, pero sabes que no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de los dos- Sabía que me iba a decir eso.

-Ya lo sé mamá, te aseguro que no quiero tener dos chicos que se mueren por mí, no soy como las putas a las que si les gusta- Mi mamá y yo estábamos acostumbradas a hablar así y ella no se asustaba de que yo dijera esas ofensas, pero me pedía que no me pillara una autoridad de la escuela diciéndolas.

-Ahhh, es cierto que los chicos nos complican la vida, pero nos hacen sentir importantes y nos quieren, la única forma de aclarar tus sentimientos es probando con cuál de los dos te sientes mejor, pero tampoco seas tan fácil y no los ilusiones, ¿cuál era esa pregunta que te molestó que Harry te hiciera?- Me dijo retomando lo que había dejado a medias por explicarle la cuestión de Zayn.

Exhalé profundamente para seguir hablando -Después de besarnos… nuestro segundo beso- Mi mamá empezó a abrir la boca, pero yo se la tapé con mi mano, no quería que me interrumpiera, ya no quería volver a explicar todo éste asunto –Me preguntó que si su beso había sido mejor que el de Zayn- Mamá cerró la boca de sopetón y frunció mucho el ceño, a ella también le había molestado.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Dijo levantando las manos aún con el ceño fruncido, yo me encogí de hombros -Mira hija no tengo ningún preferido, por ahora, pero creo que si él es así de terco, la mejor decisión es quedarse con el más bueno, ya sabes, Zayn- No esperaba que dijera eso, pero era obvio que eso que le dije había cambiado totalmente su punto de vista sobre Harry.

A lo mejor mi mamá tenía razón y no debería darle tantas vueltas al asunto y decidirme por mi Zayn.

-Ma ¿te parece si lo dejamos así? Harry me ha besado dos veces y estoy agotada- Dije dando un paso en dirección a la sala.

-Espera, cuéntame cómo fueron esos besos- Me dijo interponiéndose en mi camino, sabía que no me iba a quitar a mi madre de encima si no le decía.

-Bien… el primero ha sido muy…- Traté de explicarme, pero no sabía cómo. –Inesperado- Si esa era la palabra. –Y… apasionado- Abrió mucho los ojos ante mi descripción pero no dijo nada. –Me gustó mucho, el de Zayn fue así, pero no tan intenso… y el segundo, el segundo fue tierno y cariñoso- Dije sonrojándome y sonriendo como tonta.

-Ay hija. Me alegro mucho que ya hayas tenido tu primer beso… llevas tres ¿con quién fue el primero?- Preguntó interesada.

-Zayn- dije riéndome bobamente al recordar el momento.

-¡Bien!- Dijo asintiendo aprobando que él haya sido el primero y no Harry.

-Sí, pero necesito descansar… ¿Algo más?- Le pregunto irónicamente.

-JAJAJA Perdón por todo esto, no Mena, nada más, vete a soñar con tus dos príncipes- Me dijo alzando las cejas y dándome un pequeño puñetazo en mi hombro, yo le sonreí con ganas y me encaminé a mi cuarto.

Mañana era viernes –ya estaba tumbada en el suelo viendo el techo- era el último día de la semana que iba a clases… y él último día que los iba a ver, tendría que esperar hasta el lunes para ver sus ojos, pero a la vez me alegraba, tendría tiempo para ver quién me conviene más y cómo hacer para no lastimarlos. Pensé como hace unos momentos Zayn me miraba tan dulce como siempre, sin reclamarme nada, lo quería mucho, él era mío, era mi Zayn, y yo lo estaba lastimando. Recordé la pequeña rosa, la había guardado en una de las bolsas delanteras de mi falda, la saqué con cuidado de no espinarme, ésta estaba intacta y seguía igual de bella, la miré con amor recordando a la persona que me la había dado. Era una tonta, pero no me podía resistir a Harry, era como un imán que me atraía.

¡AGH! Esa tonta pregunta había arruinado todo. Ahora estoy enojada con él, ¿por qué tenía que importarle si él besaba mejor? ¿Era por su ego? ¿QUÉ ES ESO DE EGO? ¿Por qué a los hombres les afecta tanto? Son unos bobos llorones y dicen que nosotras somos las sensibles.

No entendía a los chicos, tal vez era porque nunca me habían importado hasta éste momento.

Me fui desvaneciendo en un sueño profundo, tome una frazada que había en mi cama y mi almohada y me acurruqué en el suelo, no tenía ganas de pararme y menos de cambiarme la ropa a mi pijama.

-¡Ximena! ¿Qué haces en el piso? ¿Dormiste ahí? Levántate ya, tienes que ir a la escuela- La voz estridente de mi mamá me despertó, me levanté y me estiré bostezando fuertemente.

-Ya, bajo en unos momentos- Mi despertador ya había sonado y no me había dado cuenta. Cuándo miré hacia mi cama vi a un pequeño gato durmiendo tranquilamente en medio del lecho, era mi Thomas, se había aprovechado de dormir en mi cama ya que yo no la ocupaba, cuándo yo dormía arriba él no se dormía conmigo, no le gustaba estar acompañado por las personas, de hecho todo el día se la pasaba en el rincón más cálido de la casa jugando con una bola de estambre o se subía al respaldo de un sillón a ver por las ventanas las calle de Londres -siempre tranquilas- amaba a mi gato, se parecía mucho a mí, obvio no en el aspecto físico, pero prefería estar sólo.

Después de mi ducha me vestí rápidamente, unos pantalones de mezclilla negra y una blusa sin mangas roja, me hice una coleta alta y la adorné con un listón negro, me veía muy de los años 80's y no era mi estilo casual, pero quise experimentar.

Ahora si desayuné lo que me había preparado mamá, no quería que Zayn se preocupara de muevo por mí y robara los alimentos de su pretendiente. ¿Cómo estará Zayn después de lo de ayer? Espero no le haya afectado mucho, aunque si yo hubiera visto a Zayn besando a Gwen si me molestaría.

Me dirigí a la escuela, esperaba no encontrarme a Harry en el camino, no sabría que decirle y estaba enojada.

-Hola Mena- Me saludaba con un beso en la mejilla Scott cuando entraba al salón de música, en ésta clase estaba con ella.

-Hola Scott- La saludé amablemente.

Nos sentábamos juntas aquí, nuestro maestro nos caía mal… a todo el salón, era tan idiota, y no prestábamos atención a su "clase" entonces hablé toda la hora con Scott, no tengo tanta confianza para decirle lo que ocurre con Zayn y Harry, aunque seguro como ella es muy inteligente ya se habrá dado cuanta que algo pasa entre Zayn y yo, pero como es su costumbre no se entromete en mis asuntos.

Mi cuarta clase era Biología, vería a Zayn… y a Harry, me debatía en mi interior entre asistir a ésta clase o no, quería ver a Zayn para saber cómo se encontraba, pero la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ver a Harry. Decidí que lo mejor sería ir.

Cuando entré lo primero que vi fue a Harry, pero éste no me vio, le hablaba a su banca, ya era la segunda vez que le pillaba hablando sólo.

Me volví hacia el lugar de Zayn pero él no estaba ahí, recorrí todo el salón con la mirada, pero no lo vislumbre por ningún lado, ¿en dónde se habrá metido? De pronto Harry me volteó a ver y me sonrió, yo no le respondí la sonrisa y me encaminé a mi lugar a regañadientes recordando que estoy detrás de él, tal vez podría ocupar el lugar de Zayn, si, cambié de ruta y me metí entre las filas de las bancas para ir al lugar desocupado. Cuando me senté dirigí la mirada hacia Harry y él estaba con el ceño fruncido, tal vez preguntándose porque me había venido a éste lugar, yo levanté la barbilla levemente y miré hacia otro lado, se podría decir que estaba indignada.

Puse atención a la clase, el tema me interesaba, era "La Reproducción Humana", no es que yo fuera morbosa, pero me impactaba cómo nosotros teníamos la capacidad de crear vida. No faltaron todos esos alumnos idiotas que tomaban esto a juego y les causaba gracia algunas palabras que decía el maestro. Mis compañeros eran muy inmaduros, y me atrevía a decir que Zayn también lo era, pero no me importaba que él fuera así, yo lo quería idiota y todo.

-¡Ximena!- Exclamó Louis cuando me vio sentada en el lugar de su amigo.

-Hey Louis, ¿qué cuentas?- Dije sonriéndole y haciendo un saludo de manos que generalmente lo hacen los chicos.

-Pues nada en realidad, no vino Zayn y estoy un poco desaminado- Hizo una expresión de niño triste que me dio mucha risa, amaba a Louis, él y Zayn se parecían mucho en su manera de ser, eran alegres, amables, buena onda, con razón se llevaban tan bien. –Sí, ¿qué le has hecho a mi amigo?- Me preguntó de repente pero su tono socarrón no cambió.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunté intrigada.

-Ya sabes, él y yo no tenemos secretos, me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado contigo, bueno de hecho yo sabía todo su plan de andar contigo que me conto desde hace semanas, y pues creo que no le funcionó- Dijo señalando a Harry con su mano y frunciendo los labios.

-Louis, no sabes cuánto me duele lastimarlo… ¿Sabes por qué no vino hoy?- Pregunté interesada, seguro lo sabía, como él había dicho eran mejores amigos y no se ocultaban nada.

-Humm… no sé si debería decirte, creo que Zayn no quería que se enterara nadie- Dijo frotándose el pelo con las yemas de sus dedos, éste era de color caramelo tostado.

-Por favor, Lou- Dije poniendo un puchero, esto siempre funcionaba con Zayn ¿por qué no funcionaría con su mejor amigo?

-Oh, te vez muy tierna haciendo eso, bien, te lo diré- ¡Yupi! Saltaba en mi interior, no cabía duda que ambos tenían las mismas debilidades.- Ya, lo hago porque sé que te importa y no me gusta ver a mi chico triste… No vino porque quiere darte tu espacio y no te quiere presionar, pero me dijo que tal vez ya no te tuviera que presionar, porque ya habías elegido a Styles. Y dijo: "No puedo ver a Ximena a la cara sabiendo que ama a un chico que no soy yo"- Dijo imitando perfectamente la voz de Zayn mientras hacía unas comillas con sus dedos.

Oh no, mi pobre Zayn, eso fue por lo de ayer, no quería que el pensara así, yo siempre lo querría aunque eligiera a Harry, ¿acaso no me lo había prometido? ¿Que estaría conmigo aunque no fuera de la forma en que él quisiera?

-Ximena, por favor no lo vayas a buscar, él está muy triste… ¡LO HE VISTO LLORAR! Ha sido muy frustrante. Nunca había visto llorar a Zayn en mi vida, por ninguna chica, por ninguna herida ni por nada, en serio creo que eres muy importante para él, pero no creo que esté en condiciones de verte y menos sabiendo que eres novia de Styles, por cierto, ¿por qué no te has sentado en tu lugar habitual?, deberías aprovechar que estás atrás de tu novio.- Dijo un poco resentido.

-¿QUÉ? Yo no soy novia de nadie, Louis, ¿Zayn piensa que estoy con Harry?- Pregunté entontando los ojos, esto era muy importante.

-¿No andas con Styles? Sí, Zayn sabes eso- Oh mi Dios… Maldita sea.

-Mira Louis, ¡NO! Necesito verlo- estaba dispuesta a salirme de ésta clase y de la escuela para ir junto a Zayn, miré al maestro estaba distraído buscando una referencia en uno de sus tantos libro del "Cuerpo Humano" decidí que era el momento correcto para salir del salón, me estaba levantando de mi lugar cuando sentí que una mano me apresaba la mía con fuerza sobre la banca.

-No Mena, no es el momento- Me dijo Louis con los ojos muy abiertos mientas seguía reteniéndome. Me rendí, la mano de Louis era mucho más fuerte que todo mi cuerpo, y aparte tenía razón, el maestro podría darse cuenta y me ganaría un buen reporte.

-Ya, pero necesito verlo… pronto- Dije sentándome de nuevo.

La clase pasó muy lenta, no veía la hora para poder ir al lado de Zayn, mi plan era que a la hora del desayuno me escabulliría con mucha cautela hacia la salida sin que ninguna autoridad me viera e irme directamente a la casa de Zayn, porque si algún maestro o conocido me pillaba en la calle me mandaría de regreso a la escuela.

Cuando terminó la clase, salí rápidamente y me fui en dirección a la cafetería. Ni siquiera me fijé en Harry cuando me fui.

-Ximena- Harry se interpuso en mi camino ¡Tenía que ser! ¿No me podía dejar ni un minuto en paz?

-¿QUÉ?-Pregunté exasperada, ahora no importaba tanto que estuviera enojada con él, llevaba prisa y si no me apuraba todo mi plan valdría mierda.

-Quería disculparme por lo de ayer… no sé exactamente qué te molestó, pero quiero solucionar todo lo que hice mal- ¿QUÉ NO SABÍA EXACTAMENTE LO QUE ME HABÍA MOLESTADO? Éste niño era tonto. Traté de calmarme y contestarle tranquilamente a pesar de que sabía que el tiempo se me iba entre las manos.

-Harry, por favor, no tengo tiempo de explicarte todo lo que me ha molestado, pero si tienes otra oportunidad podemos hablar en otro momento sin que me jodas en estos momentos, gracias- Dije abriéndolo con mi brazo, pero Harry cogió mi codo y me jaló, y sus labios se impactaron con los míos, esto también le había tomado por sorpresa a él, pero decidió aprovechar el momento. Entonces intentó abrir mi boca mordiéndome como ayer, pero en lugar de hacer lo mismo, yo le pisé el pie y me liberé de sus labios y su cuerpo que ya estaba muy pegado al mío. –Entiende, deja de molestarme- Dije mirándolo enfurecida, él tenía expresión arrepentida, pero podía ver como se mordía el labio para no sonreír y carcajearse por mi reacción ¡IDIOTA! ¿Cómo es que no entendía?

Me di la vuelta, no me había dado cuenta, pero un círculo de alumnos se había formado a nuestro alrededor presenciando mi ataque de ira hacia el "pobre" Harry, me abrí paso entre ellos para ir a la salida de la escuela.

-¿A dónde va señorita Brooks?- Mierda, me habían cachado, cuando me volví para ver qué autoridad me hablaba vi que era Norman ¡TE AMO DIOS!

-Maestro, necesito salir de la escuela, por favor, se lo pido, no me reporte, es una urgencia- Le imploré casi de rodillas.

-No Ximena, lo siento, ya te he pasado muchas, ambos podemos acarrear problemas si te doy éste permiso- Dijo cruzando sus brazos, era verdad que ya me había aguantado muchas, pero en verdad necesitaba que me dejara salir sin avisar a nadie.

Miré alrededor buscando una solución, miré sobre su hombro y vi a la maestra Summer en el fondo del pasillo, entonces recordé que lo había pillado cortejándola ¡Claro! Le gustaba.

-Mire maestro, ¿es esa la señorita Summer?- Dije señalando con mi dedo a la maestra, él se volvió y yo aproveche para salirme.

-¡XIMENA!- Ya venía en mi dirección.

-¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE LE VAYA A HABLAR!- Le grité mientras cerraba la puerta y echaba a correr, esperaba no me alcanzara porque si no estaría perdida, pero recordé que tenía unas piernas muy largas y una habilidad para correr rápido y emprendí carrera.

Recordaba dónde quedaba la casa de Zayn, era a unas siete de la mía, tardé 5 minutos corriendo, me quedé viendo la casa, era color azul deslavado, puerta blanca y cuatro ventanas también con marco blanco, era de un piso, recordé que un par de veces vine a hacer trabajos con él, pero la verdad la mayoría del tiempo nos la pasábamos jugando o simplemente hablando, no me había dado cuenta de lo agradable que era pasar un rato con Zayn hasta ahora, le quería mucho. Vacilé un poco antes de ir a tocar la puerta, había una cosita en el medio de ésta que hacía que sonara fuerte, nunca supe cómo se llamaba ésta cosa.

Me abrió su papá, que se parecía mucho a él pero su cuerpo no era de la misma condición que el de Zayn.

-Señor Malik, buenos días, ¿se encontrará Zayn por ahí?- Su padre me sonrió, era igual de risueño que si hijo.

-Hola Ximena ¿qué no se supone que deberías estar en clases?- Me dijo frunciendo el ceño pero sin dejar de ser amable.

-Me he sentido un poco mal y decidí no asistir, le llamé a una amiga y me ha avisado que también Zayn ha faltado, entonces quise venir a verlo para comprobar que se encontraba bien- Dije mintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa inocente.

-Ya, pasa, voy a hablarle- se apartó de la puerta para que pasara a su sala, ésta era acogedora, tenían un par de sillones color Beige flanqueando a una tele de plasma enorme montada sobre un pequeño mueble de caoba con muchos compartimientos abajo en donde había retratos de Zayn y su familia y montones de cajas de DVD's. Me senté en unos de los sillones, esperando a Zayn.

-Ximena… Zayn… no quiere bajar, me ha dicho que te diga que te marches por favor- ¿Tan mal estaba? Yo no me iba a ir, necesitaba verlo, quisiera él o no.

-Señor Malik, permítame subir a verlo, en verdad le urge hablar con él- El me miró con el ceño fundido mientras se frotaba la barbilla, buscando una solución.

-Bien, pero por favor si él insiste en no querer hablar contigo es mejor que le dejes… no me gusta verlo así y no entiendo cuál es la causa de éste comportamiento, me decía mientras hacia un gesto con su mano para dirigirnos escaleras arriba.

-Señor, creo que la causa soy yo, pero también creo que si hablo con él le puedo sacar de ése estado de afligimiento- El señor Malik me volteó a ver con un paso a mitad del escalón, casi estaba segura de que me hubiera corrido de su casa –amablemente por supuesto- si no le decía que le podía ayudar a Zayn. Seguimos subiendo escalones hasta que llegamos al último escalón, de ahí había tres puertas, nos encaminamos hasta la última –supuse era el cuarto de Zayn- en la manija para abrir la puerta había un adorno que decía "**NO MOLESTAR**" con letras mayúsculas y en negritas, pensé que el señor Malik iba a tocar la puerta, pero me dejó ahí sola y se encaminó de nuevo hacia abajo.

Bien, era mi turno de buscarlo, pensé irónicamente.

-Hola… ábreme por favor soy Mena- dije recargándome en la puerta, no se oía ningún ruido adentro. –Por favor Zayn…-dije sin muchas esperanzas. –Bien- le dije dándome por vencida, su padre me ha pedido que no le presionara, pero me quedé recargada en la puerta.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y yo empecé a caer a bruces, pero él me sujetó por la cintura antes de que tocara el suelo. Entonces yo lo miré y el a mí, vi sus hermosos ojos castaños iguales a los míos y se combinaron por una interminable minuto. Empecé a soltar lagrimitas –no entendía la razón- y él me las secó con el dorso de su mano. Me lancé a abrazarlo y él se había quedado pasmado pero segundos después también me abrazó pero con más fuerza, me estaba quedando sin aire, pero estaba tan bien entre sus brazos, no había pasado ni un día completo y ya lo extrañaba. Mi Zayn.

-Perdóname, perdóname Zayn- dije apartándome de él y tomándole la cara entre mis pequeñas manos.

-No Ximena, no, tú y yo habíamos acordado algo y yo me puse de necio queriendo que las cosas fueran como las deseaba- decía ahora él cogiéndome el rostro con sus manos.-Tú puedes salir con quien quieras, yo no soy tu dueño, y si tú decides tenerme sólo como amigo yo lo aceptaré con mucho gusto- Me decía y yo seguía llorando.

-No Zayn… yo no soy novia de Harry- dije con voz pastosa por estar llorando.

De pronto me soltó y me miró extrañado como si no comprendiera lo que le acababa de decir.

-Lo besaste-No lo decía como una acusación, si no como un testimonio.

-Te besé a ti- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco para que relacionara las cosas.

-Pero te vi tan dulce con él y él contigo que creía que eran algo más ¡Era obvio!- Dijo levantando las manos.

-Sí, pero no viste la otra parte- dije torciendo la boca ante el recuerdo.

-¿QUÉ TE HIZO ESE HIJO DE PUTA?- Gritó tan fuerte que me dio miedo de que su papá hubiera oído.

-Shhh, Zayn, no me ha hecho nada, bueno me ha besado de nuevo- Entonces su expresión que ya era de enojo se enfureció más y pude percibir como se ponía rojo, luego morado, y todo esto de la rabia. –Zayn, tranquilo, por favor- le dije acariciándole sus mejillas.

-Perdón… perdón, perdón. Soy un idiota- dijo calmándose un poco y abrazándome por segunda vez.

-Ya, todo bien, cuéntame porque has faltado al colegio- le reprendí desasiéndome de su abrazo y poniendo mis manos en mis caderas como mamá regañona. Él se sacudió el cabello y se encogió de hombros.

-Es que… no quería verte con Styles- Dijo poniéndose rojo y bajando la mirada a sus dedos entrelazados. Oh mi Zayn.

-Eres un bobo, si lo que menos quiero es verlo, te quería ver a ti- le digo levantando su barbilla con mis dedos y sonriéndole ampliamente, él me devolvió la sonrisa, pero más pequeña.

-¿Te has salido de la escuela?- Me preguntó adoptando la misma posición que yo hace unos momentos, solté una risitas, con Zayn todo era más alegre.

-Sí, pero es que debía verte, Louis me ha contado porque no has asistido- dije sonrojándome y bajando la mirada –Por favor no te enojes con él, yo le insistí en que me dijera porque no habías ido- Dije apenada, no quería que tuviera un conflicto con él por mi culpa.

-No, no estoy enojada con él, de hecho se lo agradezco porque ahora se ha aclarado todo y estás aquí, conmigo- Me dijo levantándome la cara para verme a los ojos.

Entonces me fue acercando a él y yo sin pensarlo dos veces le seguí, quería besarlo, lo necesitaba, esto aclararía todos mis sentimientos. Y cuándo ya tenía los ojos cerrados y podía sentir su aliento en mi boca entreabierta paró en seco. Yo abrí los ojos exasperada, él los tenía cerrados y también tenía la boca entreabierta, pero no se movía. ¿Qué le pasaba, por qué no seguía el beso que había empezado?

-No Ximena- me dijo aún con los ojos cerrados frunciendo el ceño y torciendo la boca, como si algo le causara dolor, seguía sin moverse estaba a centímetros de mi boca.

-¿No qué?- Pregunté en un susurro, también sin moverme.

-No nos podemos volver a besar- ¿QUÉ?... Esperen… ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿POR QUÉ ME DECÍA ESO?

-¿Qué?- Pregunté suavemente separándome de él.

-Es que no quiero que estés más confundida, entonces no nos vamos a besar si no aclaras tus pensamientos- ¿QUÉ COÑO LE PASABA?

Zayn no lo entendía, pero ahora me había confundido más con su inesperado rechazo… de pronto sentí ganas de llorar y salir corriendo de ésta habitación.

* * *

**¿Por qué habrá sido tan repentino el cambio de Zayn? ¿Creen que Ximena ya se habrá decidido ya por él? Harry es muy arrogante, y sigue sin cambiar. Gracias por seguir leyéndome... Ximena, Wendy xD Las quiero.**


	5. Ladrón

Él sostenía mis brazos con sus manos, entonces me solté de él y salí corriendo de su cuanto, con las lágrimas ya rodando por mis mejillas. Atrás de mí no se escuchó ningún ruido. Baje rápidamente las escaleras y pude ver la borrosa silueta de su padre desparramada en uno de los sillones, se volvió hacia mí al haber escuchado mis pesados pasos.

-Adiós señor- pude decir con voz estrangulada atravesando el vestíbulo hasta la puerta de la salida. El señor Malik me dijo algo, pero no lo escuché, no escuchaba ni veía nada claramente, mi vista estaba borrosa a causa de las lágrimas.

Disminuí el ritmo de mis pasos cuando al fin estuve fuera de la casa de Zayn. No sabía por qué, pero me había lastimado mucho su rechazo, quería desechar ese recuerdo, pero no podía, pensaba en las palabras que me había dicho.

Cuando entré a mi casa las luces estaban apagadas, gracias al cielo no estaba mi madre, yo seguía llorando y emitiendo pequeños sollozos, no podía parar.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y me encerré en mi habitación, me eché al suelo como ya se me había hecho costumbre y miré mi techo, cerré los ojos, pero al hacerlo veía ese momento que no quería revivir. Me quedé mucho tiempo viendo mi techo, no sabría decir cuánto tiempo, segundos, minutos, incluso horas, a veces Thomas pasaba su cola por mis brazos, haciéndome sentir un leve cosquilleo, yo sabía que lo único que quería era animarme, pero no estaba de humor, así que lo saqué de mi cuarto cuando me desesperó.

Me volví a tumbar en el suelo, no sabía que pensar, tenía la mente en blanco, ¿por qué Zayn me había rechazado así? ¿por qué me había dicho eso? tal vez ya no le gustaba, tal vez había comprendido que yo no valía la pena, que no valía la pena esperar por mí, teniendo tantas otras chicas más bonitas que deseaban ser su novia sin objeciones de por medio.

Escuché ruidos provenientes de mi ventana, supuse que era el viento o algo, entonces escuché que alguien gemía y remilgaba, me paré de sopetón, el viento no se queja… DIOS MIO, tal vez era un ladrón, bien, debía defenderme, miré a mí alrededor para ver algo que sirviera, vi un paraguas en un rincón de mi cuarto y corrí hacia él, lo alcé en modo de defensa y me preparé a que el ladrón acabara de trepar para encararlo, pero cuando lo vi en el marco de la ventana no pude aguantar más y lo golpee en la cabeza con el paraguas. El ladrón se quejó, pero cruzó la ventaba con esfuerzo, tenía las manos en la cabeza sobándose y se seguía quejando, no le podía ver la cara. Entonces me miró y en un acto reflejo lo volví a golpear, ésta vez con más fuerza, hasta que me di cuenta de que había golpeado a Harry, él calló en el suelo como un pesado costal, inconsciente.

-¡OH DIOS SANTO! ¡QUE HE HECHO!- Solté el paraguas horrorizada y llevé mis manos a mi cabeza… ¿cómo había pasado esto?

-Mierda, mierda, mierda… MIERDA- me arrodille en donde yacía Harry, alarmada, tomé su cara entre mis manos – Harry, Harry, Harry, ¿estás bien'- No me respondía entonces lo empecé a zarandear, pero no respondía a mis actos tampoco… SANTA MIERDA… ¡LO MATÉ!

Harry empezó a quejarse quedamente mientras se revolvía en el suelo aún sin abrir sus ojos. Me alarme ante sus movimientos, gracias a Dios, seguía vivo, -pensé soltando un respiro contenido por el miedo- .

¿Qué intentaba hacer? Estúpido Harry, el susto que me hizo pasar. Me le quedé viendo detenidamente, parecía tan tranquilo, como un pequeño niño durmiendo profundamente, no podía ver sus ojos verdes porque sus párpados estaban cerrados, mechones de su cabello rizado le cubrían parte del rostro, sus brazos descansaban a los costados de su cuerpo, me gustaba lo que veía, era mejor que verlo parloteando y haciéndome enojar cada instante.

Lo arrastré por el suelo hasta llegar a un lado de mi cama, entonces con todos los esfuerzos de lo que posible lo empecé a levantar tomándolo de los brazos, Harry no hacía ningún movimiento ni se quejaba de los malos tratos que le hacía a su cuerpo al intentarlo levantar. Cuando al fin lo pude poner sobre la cama estaba exhausta, pesaba tanto. Tenía sed, necesitaba un vaso de agua o algo.

Me dirigí a la puerta de mi cuarto y la abrí, me volví a ver a Harry acostado en mi cama, aún no recuperaba la conciencia. Bajé rápidamente hacia la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y busqué el envase de jugo de manzana, pero sólo había de uva, diablos, lo tomé a regañadientes y cerré el refri, saqué un vaso de plástico de la alacena y vertí un poco de jugo en él, bebí un poco, sabía tan bien.

Subí de nuevo a mi cuarto con mi vaso en una mano y con el jugo en otra, tal vez tendría más sed. Cuando entré a mi cuarto vi a Thomas lamiendo la mejilla de Harry, reí bajito al verlo, éste seguía inconsciente y se estaba dejando lamer por mi gato, se lo merecía, entonces empezó a moverse y hacer gestos raros cuando sintió que algo le estaba lamiendo la cara, me di cuenta de que estaba recuperando la consciencia, Thomas se había apartado de él y se bajó con gracia de la cama. Observé mi vaso con jugo, todavía quedaba un poco, me acerque donde Harry, seguía retorciéndose en la cama y haciendo esos gestos que me daban risa, cuando vi que tenía intenciones de abrir los ojos, vertí el jugo que quedaba en su cara, mientras éste caía Harry abría la boca, pero no para beberlo, su expresión era de sorpresa por mi acto.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Le grité cuando el jugo se había acabado.

-¿En dónde estoy?- Preguntó limpiándose la cara con sus manos.

-En mi casa, pero eso ya lo sabías cuando entrabas por mi ventana- Dije en tono irónico.

Él se volvió a verme, y frunció el ceño, pero no me dijo nada.

-¿EN QUE MIERDA ESTABAS PENSANDO?- Dije al cabo de unos minutos, me estaba desesperando su silencio, alcé las manos al aire en un acto de desesperación.

-Por supuesto que en ti, como siempre- Dijo en un tono de obviedad bajando la mirada.

Su respuesta me había dejado desconcertada y bajé las manos.

-Mira, después de que te vi de camino a la cafetería y te besé ya no volví a verte en el día, y quería saber que estabas bien- Harry se explicó y se levantó de la cama poco a poco, cuando lo hizo unas gotas de jugo que colgaban de sus rizos cayeron al suelo. Su aspecto era como si se hubiera bañado… con un líquido color púrpura. Me empecé a reír como boba y se me quedó viendo extrañado. Mientras seguía riendo me recargué en la pared y fui cayendo al suelo poco a poco, no podía parar de reírme, me había dado un ataque quien sabe de qué, mis costillas me estaban doliendo y mi sonrisa se fue convirtiendo en un gesto amargo, ya no quería seguir riendo. Mientras yo estaba con mi locura Harry seguía de pie mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa que revelaba sus hoyuelos. Se fue acercando a mí y se sentó enfrente de mí con las piernas cruzadas, recargó sus codos en éstas y puso su cabeza entre sus manos, obviamente se estaba divirtiendo con mi estúpida risa. No me di cuenta cuando ya había parado de reír y me le quedé mirándole como él a mí, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, hacía que sus ojos verdes me hipnotizaran, sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de pensamientos sin sentido. Entonces Harry bajó la miraba y pude notar como sus mejillas tomaban un tono rosa claro muy adorable… se veía tan… sexy sonrojándose, quise abalanzarme sobre él y besarlo, pero empezó a hablar.

-Perdona toda mi… idiotez- No entendía a qué se refería exactamente –Me refiero a los malos ratos que te he hecho pasar, cuando te hice esa pregunta, cuando intenté besarte sin tu consentimiento… perdón por haber trepado por tu ventana- dijo levantando la vista y sonriéndome.

-Perdón por arrojarte jugo de uva en la cara- Dije avergonzándome, no sabía en que estaba pensando cuando hice eso.

-No importa, me has hecho un favor, tenía mucho calor- Me dijo soltando un pequeña risita. -Te juro que no tenía idea de que me iba a enamorar de ésta forma de ti, tú ni siquiera me gustabas cuando llegué a la escuela, había tantas chicas que me llamaban la atención y tu nada, pero un día todo eso cambió, la primera vez que te toqué sin querer fue como algo electrizante dentro de mí, entonces mi di cuenta de que eres muy especial y muy linda- Me dijo sonriéndome con ese brillo especial en sus ojos verdes. –Pero te juro que no me puedo controlar, lo he intentado, en serio, he visto como Malik te mira y te trata, creo que él es mejor que yo para ti, pero no me puedo alejar, tú me atraes de una forma que ni yo mismo entiendo, en cierto modo me molesta, nunca me había pasado, las chicas siempre morían por mí y ellas siempre me buscaban, pero en ésta ocasión siento que yo debo buscarte y rogarte y todo eso...

-Ya no sigas- Lo interrumpí antes de que continuara con su declaración. Me abrumaba mucho, al fin me estaba abriendo sus sentimiento de una forma muy sincera y eso me desarmaba por completo, así lo conocía yo, amable, sincero, no ese chico molesto que estaba siendo últimamente conmigo. –No quiero hacerte daño, ya te lo he dicho, y como ni yo misma puedo entenderme creo que lo mejor es que me olvide de ti y tú de mi- Creo que esa era la única solución y al fin lo entendía.

-¡No!- El grito de Harry me sorprendió –No Ximena, yo no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti, y voy a hacer todo lo posible para que me elijas a mí, y no a él.

-¿Es que tú no entiendes que sólo te estoy haciendo daño?- Dije lo más tranquila que pude.

-No me importa que me hagas daño, tú no sabes cuánto te amo, todo lo que yo sacrificaría por ti, me importa una mierda mis sentimientos, yo no voy a dejarte ir y punto.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando el suelo, estaba trazando círculos imaginarios con sus dedos sobre él.

-No sé cómo hacerte entender… a mi si me importan tus sentimientos, y no quiero que tu corazón quede destrozado por mi culpa- Trate de tomar sus manos, pero él las alejó, yo mantuve la vista baja.

Entonces tomó mis brazos con sus manos y me obligó a acercarme más a él, nuestros labios se tocaron y no pude parar lo que se avecinaba, muestras lenguas empezaron una danza dentro de nuestras bocas, él todavía tomaba mis brazos, mis manos estaban inmóviles, me zafe de él y éstas se dirigieron a sus rizos, esto ya se había convertido en un acto involuntario. Harry enroscó sus brazos en mi cintura y me pegó más a él, nos pusimos de rodillas sin despegar ni un momento nuestras bocas, él se puso de pie pero tomó mi barbilla para que no dejáramos de besarnos, me tomó por la cintura para ayudar a levantarme y me dirigió a la pared, yo pasaba las manos por todo su cuerpo buscando no sé qué, estaba que ardía en mi interior, él hacía lo mismo, pero no podía pasar sus manos por mi espalda ya que ésta estaba pegada a la fría pared que yo ya no sentía por todo el calor que me consumía, de pronto mis manos se dirigieron a los botones de su camisa, no sabía lo que hacía, pero eso dio rienda suelta a todo, Harry se quedó pasmado pero con su lengua dentro de mi boca todavía, yo no podía parar, seguí tratando de desabrochar los botones que aprisionaban su pecho, entonces algo hizo clic en Harry y continuó besándome, apretándose aún más a mí, cuando al fin empecé a desabrochar su camisa Harry bajó un poco más sus manos y apretaron mi trasero.

-Ahh- no sé de donde proveía ese sonido que emití, pero en lo más fondo de mi ser se sintió un cosquilleo cuando Harry me tocó y fue muy placentero. Él gruñó al oírme y siguió moviendo sus manos por toda mi extensión, poco a poco empecé a sentir algo duro en el abdomen, ¿Qué era eso? Me toqué el vientre, pero no era yo, era Harry… era su… pene, por curiosidad pasé la mano sobre sus pantalones ¡SANTA MIERDA! Era un bulto se sobresalía de todo su cuerpo, esto se sentía muy muy duro. Cuando lo toqué Harry se separó un poco, pero segundos después volví a sentir su erección en la palma de mi mano.

-Ximena- Apenas pude comprender que estaba diciendo mi nombre, su voz era muy baja y grave, nunca lo había escuchado así y no sabía por qué pero eso me excitaba mucho.

Lo empujé en dirección a la cama, mientras seguía desabrochándole los botones, todavía no había acabado por haber explorado su erección, cuando faltaban unos pasos para llegar a la cama, él me tomó los muslos con sus manos y me subió a su cintura, enrosqué las piernas alrededor de ésta para facilitarle el trabajo, ahora sentí su erección muy pegada a mí, me sentía muy extraña ahí abajo, como si juegos artificiales estuvieran explotando en éstos momentos, nunca había sentido todo esto que ahorita, pero era de lo mejor.

Le mordí con fuerza el labio y él en respuesta gruñó bajo, era combinación de dolor y placer, y después hizo lo mismo con mi labio.

¿Qué estábamos haciendo? Mi mente empezó a funcionar correctamente y se preguntó que hacía mi cuerpo. Nos seguíamos besando y tocando, ya habíamos llegado a la cama, Harry se había sentado, conmigo aún arriba de él, mis manos que están enredadas en su cuello lo soltaron de repente, pero él todavía tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, intenté zafarme con fuerza, pero él no me soltaba y seguía besándome, intenté la táctica que usé en el escuela, lo mordí con fuerza y una vez más volvió a gruñir, pero conseguí que dejara de besarme, y tiré de sus brazos con fuerza, al hacerlo caí al suelo y mi trasero se golpeó contra el duro suelo.

-AUCH- Se quejó Harry cuando el dolor empezaba a punzar en su labio, lo miré, tenía una mano en su boca, cuando la quitó la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, yo vi su labio, estaba sangrando. Yo estaba jadeando ahí abajo en el suelo, y él también pero seguía sorprendido al ver que le había sacado sangre.

-Perdón- Dije en un pequeño suspiro aun tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Ya, sólo me has dejado muy… prendido- Dijo mirándose el pequeño bulto que seguía en sus pantalones, yo también lo miré pero por más tiempo. Lo podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Lo que iba a hacer!

-Y tú a mí- Cuando lo dije él se volvió a mirarme con expresión sorprendida. –Pero no es lo correcto- Le dije bajando la mirada.

Pude oír cómo se pudo de pie y se encaminaba hacia mí.

-Es correcto si los dos lo sentimos- Me tomó las manos y yo alcé a vista a sus ojos. Negué con la cabeza. No, no era correcto, no aquí en mi cuarto, no sin que mi madre lo supiera, no con mi edad.

-No, no tengo si siquiera la mayoría de edad, y estamos en mi casa- Dije sin mirarlo estaba tan avergonzada con lo que había pasado. Oí un pesado suspiro suyo, se levantó y me jaló las manos para que también me levantara. Cuando quedamos parados tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y la alzó haciendo que lo mirara. Sentía como mis mejillas enrojecían, Harry frunció el ceño y me acarició la cara con la yema de sus dedos.

-No te avergüences, en cambio yo debería estar muriéndome de pena contigo, perdón por llevarte tan lejos, aunque te confieso que no me arrepiento de nada y me gustaría volver a repetirlo. Pero no te voy a obligar a nada de lo que no estés segura- Se acercó más a mí y sus ojos me miraron intensamente.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- Yo asentí levemente, ya se había dado cuenta de mi debilidad por sus ojos verdes. -¿Te gustó… lo que… hicimos?- Pensé su pregunta detenidamente, esas sensaciones tan maravillosas…

-Si- Respondí un en susurro, no podía mentirle a esos ojos.

-Ya- Me dedicó su sonrisa más hermosa, era obvio que le había gustado mi respuesta. Bajé la vista hacia su labio, estaba rojo a causa de la sangre.

-Harry- le toqué el labio con mi dedo índice, y éste se encogió ante mi contacto y se alejó un poco.

-Ha sido la herida más placentera que he tenido- Me dijo sonriendo pero su expresión era de dolor.

-¿Te puedo curar?- Pregunté tímidamente.

Él me miró con los ojos brillándole y fue asintiendo poco a poco.

-Ven vamos abajo- Le tomé la mano y lo encamine hacia abajo.

Me dirigí a la cocina con él detrás y me paré enfrente de un mueble donde guardábamos las cosas de medicina, saqué un pedazo de algodón y una botella de alcohol. Cuando me giré hacia Harry y éste vio el alcohol abrió mucho los ojos y dio unos pasos atrás.

-Estás loca si crees que me vas a poner eso- Dijo con expresión horrorizada señalando la botella que estaba en mi mano.

-No seas niño Harry, se va a poner peor si no lo desinfecto- Dije dando unos pasos hacia él.

-No soy niño- Dijo cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño, contradiciéndose con sus actos, se veía tan lindo.

-Pues demuéstramelo- Dije mostrándole la bolita de algodón y el alcohol.

-¿Te lo demuestro?- Me miró a los ojos y ese brillo especial apareció, mientras se iba formado una sonrisa torcida en las comisuras de sus labios.

Se fue acercando a mí y yo me quedé ahí parada, me tomó las muñecas con manos y me penetró con la mirada, estaba consciente de sus intenciones.

-No Harry, vamos a curarte- Dije tratando zafarme de sus manos. Él no me soltaba, y su boca se iba acercando más a mi cara. Mi fuerza de voluntad se estaba haciendo polvo.

-Harry, si no me dejas curarte, entonces suéltame- Traté de hablar lo más seria y fría que pude, pero dudo que la voz me haya salido, ya que podía sentir como mis piernas ya me estaban temblando por su contacto.

Pero si funcionó.

-Ya, bueno- Dijo soltándome rápidamente y subiendo su barbilla para que tuviera mejor visión de su labio lastimado.

-Ven vamos a que te sientes- Me dirigí a uno de los bancos altos de la cocina para que Harry se sentara.

Abrí la botella de alcohol y vertí un poco en el algodón, éste se mojó rápidamente, Harry abrió unos ojos como platos cuando me vio hacer eso, lo que me hizo soltar unas risitas. Cuando acerqué el algodón a sus labios, Harry cerró muy fuerte los ojos y sus manos las convirtieron en puños. Con mucho cuidado presioné la bolita blanca contra el lado lastimado de su labio, vi cómo se estremecía y siseó algo, pero cuando se acostumbró abrió los ojos y me miró, yo estaba en lo mío, pero podía sentir sus verdes ojos mirando todos mis gestos, sabía que si le correspondía la mirada me perdería en ellos y olvidaría que lo estaba curando.

-Listo- Dije sonriendo en dirección a su labio, ya no estaba sangrando, sólo estaba un poco hinchado y se veía muy... sexy.

-Gracias- Dijo tratando de sonreír ampliamente, pero el labio le lastimó por haber estirado la piel.

-No hay de qué- Me dirigí al bote de basura a tirar el algodón manchado de rojo.

Antes de que me girara para verle ya lo tenía delante de mí, muy cerca.

-Te… pido perdón por haber entrado de esa manera a tu casa- Dijo frotándose los rizos todavía mojados por el jugo con las yemas de los dedos.

-Te perdono, perdona por tirarte jugo en la cara y por… morderte- Dije avergonzada recordando lo que habíamos hecho allá arriba.

-Descuida, creo que me lo merezco- Entendí el doble sentido de sus palabras, Harry sonreía, mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Ya, pues… es necesario que me vaya- Dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño, como si la idea de irse le desagradara, a mí la verdad si me desagradaba, pero si lo tenía aquí no sé adónde llegaríamos y mi mamá lo podría ver y hacerme millones de preguntas después de que se fuera.

-Oh, sí, claro… ammm, te acompaño- Dije haciendo un gesto con la mano para que él se adelantara, Harry abrió la puerta y se salió, pero se volvió a verme.

-Entonces… mañana nos vemos- Harry se había recargado en el marco de la puerta y me dirigió una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa son sus dos hoyuelos a los lados que no podían faltar.

-Sí, mañana- Dije asintiendo lentamente.

-Bueno, adiós- me acercó su mejilla para que le diera "Un beso de despedida". ¿Por qué no?

Cuando acerqué mis labios a su mejilla él se giró rápidamente lo que hizo que el beso ya no fuera en la mejilla, si no en los labios. Di un paso hacia atrás de inmediato, pero él fue más rápido y sus manos ya estaban en mi cintura, aprisionándome contra su cuerpo, traté de soltarme, pero como siempre él era demasiado fuerte, fue un beso casto, no hubo lenguas ni baba de por medio, sólo labios, se sentía tan bien, tan suave, el beso duró mucho, aunque yo siguiera luchando Harry parecía ajeno a todos mis movimientos.

Cuando al fin me soltó se me quedó mirando, con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡Hey!- Dije levantando mis manos.

-¡Me encantas Ximena!- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si no lo pudiera evitar, mientras se iba corriendo. -¡Me encantas, me encantas, me encantas!- Pude escuchar sus gritos desde mi casa.

A mí también me encantas Harry.

Cerré la puerta y fue entonces que me acordé de Zayn y mi sonrisa que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, desapareció.


	6. El Parque

Amanecí por el brillante resplandor del Sol que entraba por mi ventana, era raro tener un día así aquí en Londres, pero todos los ciudadanos lo valorábamos mucho, por la misma razón de que no los siete días de la semana teníamos un Sol tan bonito.

Ayer después de que Harry se marchara me dirigí a mi habitación, no quería pensar en Zayn entonces me puse a escuchar música y caí dormida porque no me di cuenta.

Era sábado, tendría dos días enteros para pensar en lo de Zayn aunque yo no quisiera, yo quería besarlo, necesitaba hacerlo, pero él no lo entendía, y yo no lo entendía a él, estaba tan consternada por su rechazo, hasta que Harry llegó y me hizo olvidar todo, no sé qué me pasaba con Harry, era distinta cuando estaba con él, como si dentro de mí hubiera un monito tonto que no pensara coherentemente , era todo sentidos con él, nada más en el mundo me importaba, sólo él y el contacto de su piel con la mía, repentinamente me puse roja recordando lo de ayer, había llegado tan lejos y lo peor de todo es que me hubiera gustado hacerlo.

Me levante resignada de la cama y recordé que no vi a mamá ayer.

Salí de mi cuarto y vi la puerta de mi mamá entreabierta, decidí entrar a despertarla, avancé silenciosamente hasta donde ella yacía con la boca abierta, roncando… Me lancé contra ella con un gritito chillón.

-¡Ahhh!- Era mi mamá, tenderme encima de ella la había sobresaltado.

-¡MAMÁ!- Grité tumbándome a su lado.

-¡¿QUE TE PASA XIMENA?!- Dijo abriendo los ojos como platos en mi dirección.

-Nada ma, quería venir a saludarte- Dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Ya, pues me has dado tremendo susto, buenos días- Me dijo cerrando los ojos.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?- Le dije.

-¿Qué tiene señorita, que está tan animada?- Dijo abriendo los ojos de repente y mirándome inquisitivamente.

-¿Yo? Para nada, es sólo que hoy es un bonito día, y no siempre amanece así, aquí en Londres- Dije jugando distraídamente un mechón de cabello de mi mamá.

-Hummm, bueno, tienes razón, que te parece si vamos al parque del centro de la ciudad- Dijo más animaba mi madre.

-Me parece bien- Le dije poniéndome de pie repentinamente. –Voy a tomar un baño-

Salí saltando del cuarto de mi mamá como niña chiquita en dirección a mi cuarto, oí las risitas de mi mamá, pero las ignoré.

Salí de mi ducha que duró mucho mientras pensaba en todo lo acontecido con Harry. Me sonrojé involuntariamente. Elegí uno de mis tres vestidos, no me gustaban mucho, pero ahora me estaban agradando más, me puse un vestido blanco con florecillas rosa fiusha y pastel, me dejé suelto el cabello sólo con un prendedor rosa. Me volví hacia mi cama y vi a Thomas tumbado en ella, ronroneando de puro ocio. Tal vez le haría bien una buena caminata, mi gatito estaba engordando un poco y necesitaba ejercitarse.

Tomé su correa verde y lo até rápidamente antes de que supiera mis intenciones y me empezara a rasguñar los brazos. Mi gato se puso a refunfuñar y a querer desatarse de la correa, lo cogí en brazos y salí de mi habitación.

Mi mamá estaba parada en las escaleras esperándome vestida con pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa holgada color verde pistache.

-¿Lista?- Me dijo sonriente, luego dirigió la mirada a mi gato gordo e hizo una mueca. –No me digas que te vas a llevar a Thomas- dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice, éste la mirada a ella como diciendo: "¡LO SÉ, XIMENA ESTÁ LOCA!"

-Sí, creo que le hará bien dar un paseo- Dije bajándolo porque ya no aguantaba su peso.

-Ok- Dijo mamá arrastrando las palabras.

Empezamos a bajar las escaleras. Mi mamá tomó las llaves y un paraguas. Yo sabía que ella creía que el día no duraría tan bonito por mucho tiempo.

Salimos de la casa y pude sentir los leves rayos del Sol en todo mi cuerpo, se sentía tan gratificante.

Platicamos de cosas sin importancia, se sentía tan bien tener un tiempo así con mi mamá, ya lo extrañaba mucho, Thomas se paseaba imperiosamente por toda la acera detrás de mí.

Cuando llegamos al parque mi mamá vislumbró un café.

-Ximena, voy por unos cafés, ¿quieres algo en especial?- Me decía mientras se iba alejando en dirección al local de café.

-Un pay de manzana, por favor, te espero aquí- Señalé la banca pintaba de color negro que había delante de mí.

Me senté y saqué mi ipod para leer un poco mientras mi mamá volvía. Tenía a Thomas agarrado de la correa.

Cuando comencé a leer oí unos ronroneos provenientes de mi gato, pero no sólo era mi gato, era otro se estaba frotando el lomo con Thomas, maullaban de placer y al parecer no era gato, si no gata.

-Camille, aquí estás- alcé la vista bruscamente, y ahí estaba ese chico del cabello rizado, sonreía en dirección a su gata que ahora lo miraba espantada, subió la vista hasta que se encontró con mis ojos y su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia. -¡HEY! Eres tú- Se dirigió hasta mí y se quedó parado enfrente, yo no sabía que decir.

-Hola- Me extendió la mano sonriendo aún, pero ahora era una sonrisita burlona, yo no dejé de mirarlo y no me moví, sabía a qué estaba jugando, le gustaba sorprenderme con la guardia abajo.

-¿Qué Ximena? ¿Te comieron la lengua los gatos?- Alzó las cejas en expresión inocente y señaló a los gatos con la palma de su mano.

-Hola- Dije al fin, un poco más tranquila, no me había percatado de que tenía una correa en las manos, ésta era de color azul cielo, Harry se arrodilló y se la puso a Camille.

-Cuando sale no la puedo controlar- Se puso de pie de nuevo, y me seguía mirando amablemente, pero ya no sonreía tontamente. Yo ni siquiera sabía que expresión tenía grabada en el rostro.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- Me dijo señalando con su barbilla el cacho que quedaba vació de banca, asentí levemente y como vi que estaba en medio de ésta me recorrí un poco a mi izquierda para que Harry pudiera sentarse.

-Gracias- Se sentó y suspiró pesadamente como hacen algunos hombres cuando después de un esfuerzo pueden descansar.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- Dijo mirando alrededor de todo el parque.

-Ya lo ves, bonita mañana- Dije observando como los niños corrían por todos lados jugando a encontrar cosas perdidas, los ancianos platicando a los alrededores con sus bastones, hombres sentados en las bancas leyendo el periódico del día y unas cuántas parejas tomadas de la mano sonriendo a todo el mundo como idiotas.

-Sí, lo es, pero no más que tú- Volví la mirada hacia él, Harry también me miraba y ya me empezaba a perder en sus ojos.

-No otra vez, por favor- Dije bajando la vista al ipod que traía en las manos, salí de la aplicación para libros y lo guarde en una de las bolsitas de mi vestido.

-¿No otra vez, qué? soy libre de expresar mis sentimientos- Lo miré enfurruñada y se formó una sonrisa torcida en su boca.

-Ya, lo siento- Dirigí la vista a Thomas que se había recostado en el suelo junto a la gatita de Harry.

-Qué bonito tu gato- Dijo alargando la mano para acariciarle el lomo, éste reaccionó positivamente paseándose por toda la palma de Harry.

-Gracias, la tuya también es bonita- Su gata era color beige, también le acaricié el lomo, al principio se quiso alejar, pero luego se acercó e hizo lo mismo que Thomas cuando Harry le hizo cariños.

-Creo que le gustas- Dijo Harry, me volví hacia él y miraba a su gata, nunca había visto ese tipo de mirada en él, era tan tierna y paternal, me recordó a mi padre, así me miraba cuando me iba a jugar a los columpios de éste mismo parque, antes de que se fuera cuando tenía 6 años. No podía creer que Harry tuviera ese sentimiento hacia su gatita, la de un padre hacia su hija.

-La quieres mucho- Le dije.

-Sí, mi madre me la dio cuando tenía 5 años- Dijo acariciando el pelo de Camille. –Es como parte de familia, aparte, amo mucho a los gatos.-

-Yo igual, muchas personas prefieren a los perros, pero siento que los gatos son tan taciturnos como yo, y me llevo bien con mi Thomas- Dije ahora mirando a mi gato que me miraba con sus ojitos de amor cuando le decía que lo quería.

-Ximena- Dijo Harry, lo miré y él miraba a lo lejos, pensativo. –En serio, paso ratos muy agradables junto a ti, yo te quiero para mí, hablo de verdad, me siento tan distinto contigo, como una persona buena, yo no soy nada sin ti- Se le rompió la voy en la última palabra.

-Harry… yo… también te quiero, pero estoy en un dilema- Era cierto, aunque Zayn me hubiera rechazado, yo lo seguía queriendo, no me podía olvidar de él de un día para otro.

-No Ximena, él no te ama como yo, nadie te va a querer como yo te quiero- Dijo seguro de sí mismo.

-Harry, vuelves a lo mismo, me presionas mucho y yo no sé cómo corresponderte- Dije frotándome las sientes con las manos. –No es cuánto me quieres, es lo que yo siento-

-¿Y qué sientes?- Preguntó Harry con sarcasmo.

Alcé la vista a la nada, no sabía que decir, a lo lejos vislumbre la figura de mi mamá con las manos llenas de vasos de café y platos con pastelitos.

-Siento que viene mi mamá y no quiero hablar de esto frente a ella- Harry siguió la dirección de mi mirada y cerró los ojos. –Creo que te deberías de ir, no eres precisamente la persona favorita de mi mamá- Me miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó con los ojos muy entrecerrados.

-Porque… cree que eres un patán- Bajé mi voz dos tonos en la última palabra…. Qué vergüenza.

-Bien- Dijo Harry, lo miré extrañada, pensaba que me iba a preguntar el por qué o que se iba a alarmar. –Entonces me quedaré a conocer a tu madre para que se borre ese concepto de mí-

Joder… conocía a mi mamá, no era de esas que cambiaban de idea tan fácilmente.

-Hola- Dijo mamá cuando llegó al frente de Harry y mí, ambos nos pusimos de pie instantáneamente, sonaba confundida, ah… claro, ella no lo conocía en persona. Lo examinaba de pies a cabeza indiscretamente, mi mamá no sabía disimular.

Harry carraspeó bajo y mamá lo miró a los ojos.

-Señora, mucho gusto conocerla- Le extendió una mano a mi mamá y ella vaciló un poco, pero al final le tendió la suya. –Ya que Ximena no tiene la intención de presentarme lo haré yo- Me miró pero rápidamente volvió la vista hacia mi mamá que ahora sonreía de oreja a oreja, lo sabía, le había gustado, pero cuando sepa que es Harry ya no le va a agradar tanto.

-Mi nombre es Harry Styles- Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, entones la sonrisa de mi mamá se desvaneció y apareció un gesto enfurruñado. Lo sabía. –Y sé qué piensa de mí- Mi mamá abrió los ojos como platos y enrojeció del mismo modo que lo hacía yo. Ahora sabía de donde venía esa maldita herencia.

-No, no se preocupe, todas la madres piensan eso de mí, que claro que ninguna se tomó la molestia de conocerme, ni yo de convencerlas de que no era así, pero como usted ya sabe, mis intenciones con Ximena son más serias de lo que ella misma cree…-

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pedir la mano de mi hija?- ¡MAMÁ! ¿QUE COÑO HACÍA? No me esperaba eso por parte de mi madre, que vergüenza, obvio se estaba burlando de Harry, eso pasaba cuando hacían sentir avergonzada a mi madre, como lo había hecho él al hacerla sonrojarse.

-Señora, créame que lo haría si Ximena y yo no fuéramos menores de edad, sin embargo no pierdo la esperanza de hablar respecto a eso en un futuro poco lejano- Harry sonreía amablemente a mi madre que ahora estaba sin palabras y al parecer muy…. sorprendida. –Sólo quería que le quedaran claros mis sentimientos por su hija y que no tengo intenciones de hacerle daño, Ximena es importante para mí y quiero tener una buena relación con su familia, por eso le quería pedir disculpas si he hecho algo de lo que se molestara-

-Creo que esas disculpas no deberían ir dirigidas para mí, sino a ella- Rayos, mamá ya se sabía recuperado y ahora estaba siendo muy dura. –Ella es la que me ha contado tu falta y…. bueno, yo estoy satisfecha si mi hija lo está y si ella se aflige por algo al igual lo haré yo-

Harry se volvió a mirarme y sus ojos eran tan profundos como el océano, ya me estaba hundiendo en ellos. Me tomó de las manos y dio unos pasos lejos de mi madre.

-Ximena- Susurró tan bajo que yo sólo podía oírle, ese era el plan. -¿Qué es lo que en especial te ha molestado que hiciera o dijera?- Preguntó serio pero amablemente sin dejar de mirarme con sus profundos ojos.

-…En nuestro segundo beso, hiciste esa pregunta de que si Zayn se había igualado a ti- Dije tímidamente, a veces Harry me intimidaba pero de una forma distinta, no era como si tuviera miedo a que me pegara o algo, si no a que yo cayera de rodillas a él en cualquier instante, porque él me dominaba en tantos sentidos, y eso no lo podía controlar, me daba miedo que él tomara control de mí cuando le diera gana. Harry bajó la mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Sabes que soy un idiota y que tengo muchos celos, de cualquier tipo… y más de él, sabiendo que tú correspondes sus sentimientos. Perdóname, por eso y por todo. Y ésta vez si te prometo cambiar, lo haré por ti. Por favor perdóname.- Cerró los ojos y se llevó mi palma a su mejilla y la acarició con tanto amor, yo me solté de él, pero no para alejarme, si no para poder coger su cara. Su piel era tan suave, Harry sonrió ante mi contacto y abrió los ojos, ahora sin pensarlo dos veces, decidí perderme en sus ojos, sentía que podía ver su alma al verlos, era tan mágico.

-Te quiero Harry- Solté su cara y lo abracé fuertemente, pronto sentí un par de brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Te quiero hermosa- Me tomó la cara entre sus manos y me miró por millonésima vez de esa forma tan especial y única. Me soltó y me dio un beso en la comisura de la boca.

Se volteó a hablar con alguien y… oh mierda, había olvidado que mi madre estaba enfrente de nosotros y había visto toda nuestra muestra de cariño. Me sonrojé violentamente, bajé la mirada a mis piernas desnudas por mi vestido que me llegaba arriba de la rodilla.

Entonces una mano tomó mi mejilla y me levantó la cara.

-Amo cuando tus mejillas se ponen rojas, también amo como se te ve ese vestido… creo que deberías usarlos más- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa resplandeciente y sus adorables hoyuelos. –Me tengo que ir, nos vemos el lunes… o antes- Dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Si… lo espero con ansias- Harry me soltó, me dedicó su última sonrisa y se fue alejando con Camille detrás de él, su gata volvió la mirada hacia mis pies, bajé la vista, pero descubrí que lo que en verdad veía era a Thomas, el también miraba en dirección a Camile. Owww por primera vez mi gato se había enamorado y era de la gatita de Harry.

Me volví hacia mi mamá, ella estaba sentada en la misma banca en donde estaba con Harry, no me miraba daba mordiditas a su pastelillo de chocolate y bebía sorbos de café, la escena era muy graciosa si la veías como yo lo hacía.

Me acerqué a mi mamá y vi que al lado de ella estaba un café y un pay de manzana que supuse debían ser míos. Me sentí y los tomé, le di una mordida al pay y proferí un sonido de placer… estaba tan rico.

-Me gusta- Dijo mi mamá sin dejar de comer pastel.

-A mí también- Respondí perdida en el sabor de las manzanas.

-Ya me di cuenta… lo vi todo- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué viste?- Pregunté confundida.

-¿Qué no vi?- Me corrigió…. No entendía que de hablaba… pensé que estábamos hablando de lo bueno que estaban los pastelillo….Vergaaa hablábamos de Harry. Ya sabía que era de lento aprendizaje, pero esto era pasarse de idiota.

¡ESPEREN!... ¡ESPEREN! ¡DETENTE MUNDO! ¿MI MAMÁ DIJO QUE…. LE HABÍA GUSTADO?

-¿QUÉ?- Pregunté sin aliento…. No podía creer que mi madre… MI MADRE hubiera podido cambiar de opinión respecto a Harry. ¡ESTO ERA EL APOCALIPSIS!

-Harry me agrada- Dijo tranquilamente pronunciando lentamente cada palabra.

-OH MI JODIDO- Dije estaba muy muy asdfghjklñ no sabía que decir.

-Ximena, tranquilízate- Mi mamá dejó su vaso de café y su plato a un lado y me tomó de los hombros.

-¡ES QUE MAMÁ, NO LO PUEDO CREER!- Dije yo tomándole ahora los hombros a ella.

-Hija… se ve un buen tipo, un poco arrogante pero bueno…. y muy guapo- Sonrió pícaramente.

-Mamá…. ¿estás bien?- Le toqué la frente con mi mano, tal vez estaba enferma.

-¿Qué? Claro que sí, eres tú la loca, ya suéltame- Dijo y me quitó la mano de su frente.-Me cayó bien… y habló muy seriamente respecto a ti. Me gustó su forma de ser-

Me paré de sopetón, no podía con esto…. era… inverosímil.

-Ya cálmate, ven vamos a pasear, toma tu café- Me dio mi café y me tomó del brazo para hacerme avanzar, no sentía mis piernas.

-Creo que deberías ser más clara con tus sentimientos y decidirte por alguien- Me decía mientras yo daba un sorbo a mi café y trataba de tranquilizarme.

-Ya te dije que no puedo… me siento atada de pies a cabeza. Pero… bueno, creo que Zayn ya no está interesado en mí- Una vez más recordé la tarde de ayer en su casa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó interesada.

-Es que… ayer pasé a su casa y… estaba muy afligido, porque pensaba que andaba con Harry, que claramente no es verdad… le dije que era una falacia…y… nos íbamos a besar…- No terminé la frase, se me había quebrado la voz y sentía que quería llorar.

-Mi niña- Me abrazó mi mamá y yo a ella, muy fuerte, pero no lloré, me contuve.

-Y pues… no nos besamos- Repuse más tranquila.

-Creo que eso te habría confundido más- Dijo mamá.

-Yo pienso todo lo opuesto… pero hora que reflexiono… me voy cuenta de que Harry es… no sé… a mí me gusta tanto, sólo que me molesta cuando está en plan arrogante- Ese era un descubrimiento, al fin sabía que era lo que no aguantaba de él.

-Cierto, eso tampoco me gusta a mí, pero creo que forma parte de su encanto- No podía creer que estaba oyendo hablar a mi mamá así.

-Ya, mejor cambiemos de tema- Dije antes de que me dieran ganas de vomitar con lo que decía mi mamá- Que buenos estaban los pastelillos- Era verdad.

-Lo sé, cuando era más joven iba ahí a tomar un café de vez en cuando-Dijo sonriendo al recordar sus años jóvenes.

-Mamá, me llevas a los juegos- Dije sonriendo, ella me miró y le brillaron los ojos.

-Vamos- Me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos a los juegos con Thomas detrás de nosotras.

Nos regresamos a eso de las 4:00 de la tarde a la casa… como mi mamá había previsto el día se había oscurecido y parecía que iba a caer una fuerte tormenta. Vimos un poco de basura en la televisión y ella se quedó viendo sus típicas películas de acción mientras yo subía a mi cuarto.

Estando ya en mi habitación cerré la puerta y me eché al suelo… me puse a pensar en que no tenía planes para mañana, él día de hoy me gustó mucho, hubo día soleado, pasé un tiempo con mi mamá y con Thomas y… vi a Harry, no, no vi a Harry, vi a MI Harry, el verdadero, el que conocí, del que me enamoré.

El lunes regresaría a la escuela y vería a Zayn… no sé si debía decirle algo o mantener una distancia, sí, eso era lo mejor.

Me levanté del suelo, y preparé mi cama para acostarme.

Me desperté por el ruido de la lluvia afuera… ¿cómo después de un día bonito, podíamos regresar a lo mismo de siempre? Tomé mi ipod que descansaba en mi mesita de noche en donde tenía bolsitas vacías de frituras de limón con chile… AMABA ESAS COSAS aunque tuviera una gastritis terrible a mis 17 años, valía la pena comer eso; entré a la aplicación de libros y seguí leyendo mi libro inconcluso, me faltaban poco más de 50 páginas… el día está horrible, por ende no voy a salir a ningún lado… yo creo que hoy acabo el libro.

-¡OH COÑO!- Grité demasiado fuerte.

-¿Qué tienes Ximena?- Gritó mi alarmada madre desde su habitación.

-¡EL HERMANO DEL REY DE DINAMARCA LO MATÓ! ¡MATÓ A SU HERMANO EL HIJO DE PUTA!- No lo podía creer, ¿cómo un hermano mata al otro por codicia?

-¡ASH!- Grito mi mamá fastidiada. Ya era costumbre que me alarmara por algo sorprendente que pasara en los libros y mi mamá se asustara.

-Ximena, voy a salir al trabajo… me acaban de llamar- Mi mamá se asomó a mi cuarto, yo seguía en mi cama.

-¿En serio? ¿Ya viste el día?- Le dije señalando las ventanas por donde se podía ver como caía a cántaros el agua.

-Lo sé, pero es necesario. Vuelvo en unas horas, si tienes hambre te calientas algo en el micro… no prendas fuego… no vayas a incendiar la casa- Dijo mi mamá recordándome que no sé utilizar una estufa.

-JAJAJAJA, que graciosa ma- le dije lanzándome una almohada pero la esquivó y empezó a reírse tontamente.

-Ya me voy, te cuidas- Dijo saliendo de mi habitación.

-Tu igual- alcancé a decir.

Y seguí leyendo.

Desperté con la música de mi alarma que había instalado ayer, "Viva la Vida" de Coldplay, era una de mis bandas favoritas y agradecía al cielo haber nacido en Inglaterra donde teníamos a los mejores músicos y cantantes de todo el mundo desde The Beatles (que no son de mi agrado, pero sabía que eran la banda más grande del mundo), Queen, sin dejar de mencionar a Muse… ahh había tan buena música aquí.

Ayer me la pasé de holgazana todo el día, no me levanté de mi cama ni para comer, tenía unas cuantas bolsitas de mis frituras y eso fue mi comida y mi cena.

Ya era lunes… no podía esperar para ver a Harry.

El día no amaneció tan mal como ayer, de hecho sólo estaba húmedo todo el suelo por la fuerte lluvia pasada, pero se alcanzaba a ver uno que otro rayo de Sol.

Cuando salí de bañarme revisé en mi armario la ropa que tenía, pero vislumbré algo que nunca había estado antes en mi ropa. Un vestido como del estilo del que traía ayer pero sin estampados… era totalmente rojo, rojo sangre.

Lo saqué con curiosidad, había una nota que decía:

_Tus piernas se ven tan bonitas con éstos vestidos. _

_Te ama mucho, Harry._

Mierda, lo había mandado Harry. Recordé lo que me dijo ayer de que yo le gustaba con vestidos. ¿Pero cómo coño lo había puesto aquí?

Miré el vestido con otros ojos… si ya me gustaba… ahora me encantaba, me lo había dado Harry, MI Harry.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lo puse, era mi talla exacta ¿CÓMO PUEDE SABER MI TALLA?

Elegí unos zapatos color piel que tenía poco tiempo de haberme comprado, sólo los había usado una vez en una de las fiestas del trabajo de mamá.

Me miré al espejo, no podía creer lo bien que podía llegar a verme con vestido… y yo tanto que los odiaba.

-Te queda bien- Me volví y ahí estaba mi mamá viéndome de pies a cabeza sonriendo levemente. -Acertó con el color, yo hubiera elegido un purpura, pero creo que te conoce más- Sonrió sarcásticamente sin dejar de verme.

-Mama… ¿tú?- Pregunté anonadada.

-Sí, yo le di tus medidas. Me sorprendió al salir del trabajo y me preguntó tus tallas sin más, le pregunté el motivo, pero no me quiso decir nada. ¡Qué espléndido el muchacho!- Dijo sorprendida.

-Vaya- Sólo pude decir eso, seguro con esto ya se había ganado a mi mamá. –Bueno pues… me tengo que ir- Mi mamá me abrió paso y salí con las mejillas coloradas.

Ahora si desayuné, me había despertado a tiempo gracias a mi alarma.

Salí de mi casa sonriendo, iba muy tranquila.

Entonces pasé la casa de Zayn… me percaté ya casi terminando el terreno. Intenté no afligirme.

-Ximena- Yo conocía esa voz… me tardé unos segundos y volverme para ver a Zayn parado al pie de las escaleras de su casa… pero su expresión me alarmó… se veía tan demacrado, como si no hubiera dormido en 3 días seguidos. Quería ser dura cuando lo viera, pero mi corazón se hizo pedazos cuando lo vio así.

-Zayn… hola, ¿qué pasa?- Saludé dirigiéndome a él y él a mí.

-Tengo que decirte algo- Dijo seriamente. Bajó la vista y cruzó los dedos.

Sus palabras me abrumaron… ¿qué tendría que decirme? Alzó la vista y vi sus ojos tan iluminados, pero ese brillo era diferente, era de tristeza.


	7. Novios

-Pues dímelo- Dije las palabras lentamente… su expresión me estaba preocupando. Frunció el ceño y dio pequeños golpecitos con un puño a sus muslos muy fuertes, como pensando lo que me iba a decir.

-Quiero que… que nuestra relación de amistad acabe- ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ HABÍA DICHO? Ahora me miraba con la boca apretada y sus ojos ya no mostraban ninguna expresión, estaban vacíos. ¿QUÉ HACÍA?

-¿Qué? No Zayn, no sabes lo que dices- Dije con una risita nerviosa, pero la verdad tenía ganas de tirarme a llorar, no podía estar hablando en serio.

-Sé perfectamente lo que digo- Dijo sin alterarse pero su voz era ronca.

-No, ¡NO! ¿Qué te sucede? No me puedes hacer esto… estás exagerando. Tú…- No pude terminar la frase, estaba a punto de llorar.

-Tú me lo prometiste- Zayn terminó la frase por mí. – Hay promesas que aunque te esfuerces por cumplir no lo puedes hacer, por mucho que lo desees- Ahora se miraba los pies.

No sabía que decir… él quería dejarme… él era mi mejor amigo, y en un futuro podría haber sido algo más… pero ya no, él ya no quería más.

-Zayn… por favor- Me dirigí hacia él y alcé los brazos en su dirección, pero él se alejó.

-No Ximena, ya no puedo- Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. –Tú no eres buena para mí- No podía creer lo que decía… Zayn siempre me había dicho que sin mi estaba perdido, como un cuerpo sin cabeza, como la Tierra sin el Sol, como un pez sin agua. Pero… no era buena para él…

Empecé a llorar, y las lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro y mi cuello a mi vestido rojo, ahora había manchitas oscuras. Capté el movimiento de las manos de Zayn, dirigiéndose a mí, pero por muy poco tiempo, pronto las alejó y las cerró en puños.

-Te juro que lo intenté...- Su voz se oía estrangulada, como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el estómago. –Adiós Ximena- Zayn me pasó de largo y oí como trotaba detrás de mí.

Me quería desplomar en el suelo de su casa, pero su padre tal vez me estaría viendo en estos momentos. Bajé los peldaños que había subido para intentar agarrar a Zayn muy lentamente, me temblaban las piernas. Seguía llorando, era como una llave abierta que no se podía cerrar.

"_Quiero que nuestra relación de amistad acabe." _Había dicho Zayn. Esas palabras eran como puñaladas en la cara. Eso significaba mucho para mí. Era "mi" Zayn… y el ya no quería tener que ver nada conmigo.

-¡Ximena!- Alguien me gritó desde atrás, y por algún motivo esperaba que fueran esos ojos cafés que me habían rechazado de nuevo. Pero no, era los ojos verdes que se dirigían muy campantes en mi dirección, traté de limpiarme las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano.

-Hola- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa, pero al ver que había llorado su expresión se oscureció. -¿Qué pasa Ximena?- Dijo tomándome suavemente de los hombros. No pude más me lancé a sus brazos y empecé a llorar de nuevo. Harry no me alejó de él, en cambio me abrazó más fuerte y sentía como acariciaba mi largo cabello marrón.

-No, hermosa, ¿Qué te hicieron Ximena?- Me preguntó mientras me daba besos en mi cabeza. Me sentía como una niña chiquita en los grandes y acogedores brazos de su papá.

-Ay Harry- Sollocé y mi voz de distorsionó por mi llanto y porque estaba pegada a la camisa de él. –Ya todo está jodido- Dije alejándome de él, pero Harry no me soltó.

-¿Qué dices? ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó y me miró a los ojos, yo veía borroso por mis lágrimas, pero se veía igual de hermoso como de costumbre.

-Zayn… me dijo que no quería seguir siendo más mi amigo- Sonaba más calmada, pero el recuerdo de esas palabras hicieron que las lágrimas volvieran a mí.

-¿Qué? No, Zayn está loco- ¿Qué? No esperaba que él dijera eso.

-¿No lo celebras?- Pregunté incrédula por lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-¿Qué te sucede? Claro que no, nunca voy a estar feliz si algo te afecta a ti- Me apretó más fuerte contra sus brazos y yo me dejé abrazar, me sentía tan segura. –Te quiero mucho Ximena- Me apartó de él y tomó mi barbilla, me miró a los ojos y por un segundo olvidé todo respecto a Zayn, pero sólo fue un segundo, porque el dolor que sentía en mi pecho no se podía aplazar más.

-Vayamos a la escuela- Dije apartando su mano de mi cara.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Preguntó, mientras me quitaba la mochila de los brazos para cargarla él… eso no era necesario.

-Si… oye, gracias, no es necesario- Dije sonriéndole.

-No pesa nada- Pero mentía, llevaba allí al menos 4 libros gruesos, 7 cuadernos y una botella de 2 litros con agua. Me miré las manos que se entrelazaban sobre mi vientre, sobre la tela roja del vestido que me dio Harry. Lo recordé.

-Oye… gracias, es un bonito detalle. Y lo amé- Dije señalando el vestido. –Otra cosa que no era necesaria- Dije sonriendo tímidamente.

-Te vez perfecta- Dijo mirándome con sus ojazos verdes, antes de que me atraparan desvié la mirada, me sentía más roja que el labial que se ponía mi abuelita en las fiestas.

-No me veo perfecta- Dije enfurruñada volviéndome hacia otro lado. Harry mentía mucho.

-Tú eres perfecta para mí- Lo miré a los ojos de nuevo, pero ahora el bajaba la vista, y se había puesto rojo al igual que yo. ¿Qué había dicho que le había avergonzado?

-Debes pensar qué… esto se lo he dicho a todas las novias que he tenido- Dijo, alzó la vista hacia mí.- Lo cierto, es que no he tenido muchas novias… y…. nunca se lo había dicho a nadie- Se me encogió el corazón. Yo, una chica que ni siquiera era su novia y él diciéndome cosas que nunca se había atrevido a decir con otras chicas.

Me quedé callada, no sabía que decirle.

-Ya te he dicho que me has cambiado totalmente, es la verdad, eres como una luz que me guía por el camino exacto- Harry hablaba como si llevara años de conocerme y estuviera a punto de pedirme matrimonio, extrañamente, cada vez que me decía cosas "cursis" -como yo las llamaba antes de sentir sentimientos hacia él y…. Zayn- mi corazón pertenecía más y más a Harry.

-Tú también me has cambiado- Harry que miraba hacia enfrente se volvió rápidamente hacia mi rostro y sonrió tímidamente. –Cuando me gustabas y no me hacías caso, me sentía la persona más tonta… porque, por 16 años en mi vida siempre había dicho que el amor no existía y odiaba a esas niñas tontas que se creen enamoradas a los 13 años. Pero… tú, me hiciste ver que era posible, y tú eras mi platónico. Odiaba que me hicieras sentir así- Dije jugando con los mechones de mi cabello

-Pero yo no sabía que yo te gustaba… TÚ ME GUSTABAS- Dijo sonriendo irónicamente, como si no pudiera creer que no nos diéramos cuenta de que nuestros sentimientos eran mutuos. –Y decidí no abordarte… había algo en ti que me decía que no eras como las otras niñas, que no eras de andar un ratito con alguien y después cortar y que siguieras tu vida. Pero, ese era mi plan. No encontraba una forma de que fueras novia y no sufrieras… pero ¿qué me encontré? Que lo que en verdad me preocupaba es que no me aceptaras o fueras tú la que me dejara al poco tiempo-Me sorprendía lo que decía… ¿dejarlo? Si él y yo hubiéramos sido novios desde hace tiempo podría decir que dejarlo no ocupaba un lugar en una larga lista de lo que quería hacer con él.

No me había dado cuenta de que llegamos al pie de las escaleras de la escuela, no hablamos más, subimos los peldaños y en la puerta estaban algunos maestros, entre ellos el maestro Norman y la maestra Summer, que se sonrían mientras hablaban como tórtolos, esperaba yo, que fueran pareja. Pasé a su lado junto con Harry, pero ambos nos ignoraron como si nadie hubiera pasado frente a sus narices.

-¿Qué clase tienes?- Dije cuando salimos del lugar donde pululaban los maestros.

-Química, creo- Dijo frotándose los cabellos, todavía tenía mi mochila y no me había dado cuenta.

-Me puedes dar mi mochila ahora- Dije señalando la mochila que sostenía en su hombro derecho. Se volvió a ver mi mochila y la quitó de su hombro.

-Ten- Me la tendió con una enorme sonrisa que me dio mucha gracia.

-Gracias Harry- Dije riéndome mientras tomaba mi mochila y ahora yo la colocaba en mi hombro.

-Bueno… creo que tengo que irme- Y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo me dio un beso rápido en los labios, pero no pude responderle, porque fue muy cortó y después de eso se fue trotando.

-Ya se le está haciendo costumbre – Dije para mí con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tenía clase de alemán, con el maestro Norman, últimamente ese tema de los amoríos me había absorbido mucho y ya no sabía que estaba viendo en cada clase.

Cuando entré al aula todavía no había comenzado la clase, el maestro estaba en su escritorio leyendo un nuevo libro… también de Shakespeare… ¿Qué no tenía otro escritor a quién leer? Y había otros 6 alumnos sentados en sus pupitres, unos escuchando música, otros escribiendo o dibujando y otros sólo mirando a su alrededor, tal vez esperando a un compañero, a que comenzara la clase o simplemente pasando el tiempo.

Me senté en mi lugar habitual y saqué mi ipod y mis audífonos… eran nuevos, mi mamá me los había comprado ayer porque ya había perdido los anteriores, siempre era lo mismo, mis audífonos no me duraban más de un mes, esa era la ley, éstos estaban muy padres, eran color verde agua, me los puse en ambos oídos, y seleccioné un álbum de música pop, los audífonos se escuchaban bastante bien.

Levanté la vista hacia mi maestro y recordé lo de la entrada con la maestra Summer, no quería ser chismosa, pero me interesaba saber si ya habían avanzado con su relación.

Guardé mi reproductor y me levanté del pupitre para ir con Norman.

-Hey- Dijo él cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba parada frente a su escritorio, se quitó las gafas y cerró sus libros. –Hola Brooks- Dijo sonriendo, parecía estar satisfecho de algo.

-Hola maestro… en la entrada, lo he visto hablado con… usted ya sabe- Dije sonriendo y dándole un golpesito en su hombro.

-Si… supongo que hablas de la maestra Summer- Dijo mirando a lo lejos, todavía sonriente, tal vez ante el recuerdo.

-Y bien…- Dije porque se había quedado pensando.

-Pues… creo que vamos bien- Dijo creando una fina línea y mirándome tranquilamente.

-¿Ya son novios?- Pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos y juntando las manos… preparada para explotar por la respuesta.

-Emm… no- Dijo, bajó la vista, de repente desilusionado.

-¿Qué?- Dije yo también desilusionada.

-Sí… es que… tiene novio- Dijo afligido. –Me habla mucho de él, dice que lo quiere, pero que desde que él se volvió entrenador profesional de Beisbol ya no le presta atención, piensa cortarlo- Me miró y los ojos le brillaron. –Me habla de toda su familia y sus pasatiempos… creo que me tiene mucha confianza- Dijo sonriendo levemente contento.

-Mierda- Dije mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡BROOKS!- Golpeó su escritorio con furia, lo miré, estaba rojo de cólera. Opps, lo había olvidado _"No digas groserías frente a tus maestros" _–me había dicho mamá- menos con el maestro Norman, que estaba contra la violencia física y verbal.

-Lo siento maestro, pero… es que lo suyo se está yendo a la borda- Dije encogiéndome de hombros, mientras el maestro fruncía el ceño pensando en lo que había dicho.- Me refiero a que… dice que ella le tiene mucha confianza… y bueno, eso sólo se le puede confiar a… un mejor amigo- Dije casi en un susurro, pero Norman si me escuchó. Y pude sentir como se le caía la autoestima.

-No estoy diciendo que no tenga oportunidad con ella-Repuse rápidamente antes de que se deprimiera más.

-Si Brooks, gracias por la ayuda, vaya a sentarse que la clase va a comenzar- Mierda… arruiné su buen humor. Ahora me sentía la peor persona.

La clase se pasó muuuy lenta, el maestro estaba como cuando me contaba que su hermano se sentía mal… así o peor. Podo por mi culpa. Era una metiche.

Las otras tres clases fueron peor de lentas y aburridas, suerte que las sobrellevé y pude salir al receso.

Harry me esperaba afuera de mi aula de artes recargado en la pared con la cabeza gacha. Me quedé contemplándolo, era tan guapo, no podía creer tener la suerte de poder ser su novia. Creo que sintió que lo miraba porque inesperadamente alzó la cabeza y me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó preocupadamente y se dirigió a mí.

-Eres muy guapo- Dije sonriéndole como tonta y admirándolo más de cerca, pude ver como se ruborizaban sus mejillas, era inverosímil creer que tenía la misma desventaja que yo. Bien, estábamos parejos.

-No más que tú- Me la devolvió y era mi turno de ponerme como jitomate.

-¿Te parece si vamos a la cafetería por algo?- Pregunté para zafarme del tema, y entonces recordé a Zayn. Todos los día nos veíamos en la entrada de la cafetería para desayunar juntos, incluso aunque Scott no estuviera con nosotros. Era tradición. Ahora ya no, tenía que olvidarme de él… eso es lo que Zayn quería.

-Claro- Dijo y me tomó de la mano, fue tan inesperado, pero no me alejé, me pareció agradable, pero me hizo recordar cuando Zayn me tomaba de la mano… ahora era lo mismo, porque ni siquiera era novia de Harry, pero la diferencia es que me sentía como puta y no sabía por qué.

Entré a la cafetería con Harry a mi lado, y como para hacerme el día más difícil lo primero que vi fue a Zayn, él también me miró, y pude ver como bajaba su mirada hasta la unión de mi mano y la de Harry, entonces su gesto se ensombreció y se volvió hacia una chica que estaba sentado junto a él, no me había percatado de que la chica era Gwen. No lo podía creer, actuaba como un niño de secundaria "Le digo que ya no quiero que sea mi amiga y me voy con la chica que ella sabía que llevaba tiempo pretendiéndome". Antes me sentía mal por ambos, por él y por mí, por no poder corresponderle como él quería, pero ahora estaba enfadada. ¿Cómo se atrevía a estar con esa tipa?

Jalé a Harry en dirección a los alimentos.

-Hey, tranquila, queda mucha comida- Dijo buscando aire por mi arrebato que había tenido, pues lo había hecho correr, no me había dado cuenta.

-Lo siento- Dije aún molesta por lo que había visto.

-Ya, ¿qué quieres?- Me preguntó cuándo quedamos enfrente de toda la comida que servía la cafetería.

-No lo sé, un jugo de manzana y una barra de avena- Dije apenas sin pensar.

-¿Estás bien?- En mi tono se notaba que no estaba bien.

-Sí, lo estoy, gracias- Dije con un tono más amable y tomándolo del brazo.

-Hoy estás más desenvuelta- Dijo sonriéndome. De pronto lo solté avergonzada, era cierto, parte era que me estaba convenciendo y otra graaan parte era que había visto a Gwen con Zayn, Zayn con Gwen, daba lo mismo.

-Lo siento, no sabía que me preferías reservada- dije y me volví a otro lado, sin ver sus ojos.

-No Ximena- Dijo tomándome de la barbilla para que lo volteara a ver. – No te molestes, aparte tú me gustas de todas las maneras- Su cara se acercó a la mía e involuntariamente yo me volví a la mesa donde estaba Zayn, lo descubrí viéndome, con el ceño muy fruncido, pero no dejó de mirarme cuando lo vi, fui yo la que regresé la mirada a Harry, su cara estaba ya muy cerca, entonces me alejé, Harry me miró con gesto de suficiencia. Avanzamos en la fila y era nuestro turno, Harry pidió una ensalada de lechuga con jitomate, una barra al igual que yo y jugo de uva… ese me recodó el viernes pasado que se había metido a mi casa por la ventana, sabía que lo hacía a propósito. Saqué un billete para pagar lo mío, pero Harry no me quiso dejar dárselo a la cocinera, él pagó ambos desayunos.

-Harry- Dije cuando salimos del gentío que estaba en las barras de comida escogiendo sus aperitivos. –En serio, no es necesario que me pagues el desayuno, me cargues mi mochila o me compres vestidos lindos- Dije reprendiéndolo, odiaba que las personas gastaran en mí.

-No me importa lo que digas- Dijo avanzando con las dos bandejas de comida en los brazos, no me había dejado tomar la mía. Vimos una mesa vacía, desgraciadamente muy cerca de la de Zayn, lo podía ver perfectamente desde mi lugar, jugaba luchas de pulgares con Gwen… ella siempre ganaba… eso estaba mal, Zayn era bueno para eso, era obvio que la dejaba ganar, nunca me había dejado ganar a mí.

Nos sentamos y Harry me pasó mi bandeja, no podía dejar de mirar como Zayn era tan amable con esa tipa… empecé a desmoronar mi barra, oía que Harry decía algo, pero no le pude prestar atención. Entonces Gwen se le acercó a Zayn y le habló… por el oído. Esto era demasiado. Miré a Harry, pero mi expresión era de repulsión… Harry se volvió. Y vio a Zayn, lo supo porque vi como su cuerpo se ponía rígido.

-Malik- Dijo con tono de fastidio y se volvió a mi rostro.

-Harry yo…- Dije moviendo las manos nerviosamente, no sabía que decirle… Harry, te ignoré como por cinco minutos mientras veía como Zayn se la pasaba sonriéndole a esa Puta.

-No me tienes que explicar nada- Dijo mientras habría la tapa de su ensalada y empezaba a comer. Por un momento creí que se había molestado, hasta que mi miró y sonrió con pedazos de lechuga pegados a sus dientes blancos… me hizo reír por segunda vez en el día. –Ya entendí que necesitas espacio y tiempo, y como no eres mi novia… no te tienes que sentir mal si vez a otro chico… claro que desearía que no lo hicieras, pero…- Se metió otra porción de ensalada a la boca.

Esto estaba siendo muy injusto para Harry, pero Ximena no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Entonces pensé… eso… eso era muy precipitado. Pero… las cosas habían cambiado, Zayn ya no me esperaba…y yo quería a Harry, ¿no era cierto? Mientras Harry seguía comiendo y bebiendo ahora de su jugo de uva, saqué una pluma de mi estuche.

Tomé la servilleta de la ensalada de Harry y escribí.

Cogí mi nota y se la envié a Harry boca abajo con la pluma encima para que escribiera.

Harry me miró divertido y dejó de comer, volteó la servilleta y empezó a leer. Cuando terminó se puso rígido de nuevo, yo me estaba riendo en mi interior con su reacción.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- Me miró perplejo.

Asentí levemente y miré hacia otro lado apretando los labios para evitar su mirada. Poco tiempo después pude sentir como la servilleta rozó las puntas de mis dedos.

Voltee la servilleta y vi que había tachado y cambiado mi pregunta que decía:

_¿Quieres ser mi novio_?

Por:

_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

Sonreí a Harry, pero él veía en otra dirección con la misma expresión que yo hace unos momentos, pero él la hacía ver divertida.

_Sí._

Garabatee en la servilleta y se la regresé. Vi como la recibía y leía muy respuesta y sonreía a más no poder, tanto que pensé que se le iba a romper la cara. Me miró y fue tan bonito, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal y sentía que los míos hacían lo mismo.

Sonó la campana y pude sentir al mismo tiempo que alguien me jalaba del brazo… yo seguía mirando a Harry que hora estaba de pie mirando cómo me arrastraban entre el gentío. Entonces por primera vez dirigí la mirada a la responsable de la expresión de disgusto de Harry. Scott.

Maldita sea, ¿qué le pasaba?

-¡BROOKS!- Dijo ésta cuando estuvimos fuera de los alumnos corriendo en dirección a sus aulas.

-¿Qué sucede Scott?- Suspiré profundamente, no podía creer que no pudiera tener un minuto para estar con mi ahora novio.

-¿Has visto a Zayn en la cafetería con Gwen?- Dijo muy fuertemente para mi gusto mientras se sacudía bruscamente los hombros.

-Sí… ¿y?- Dije soltándome de sus manos.

-No es que yo apoye a Gwen, pero creo que te lo va a bajar si lo sigues ignorando estando con Styles- Dijo con voz airada peinándose el cabello.

-Scott, me importa muy poco si Gwen "me baja" a Zayn- Dije haciendo unas comillas con mis dedos.-Porque Zayn y yo no tenemos nada que ver. Ahora si me disculpas voy a mi clase.- Me alejé de Scott para ir a mi clase de Matemáticas. ¿QUÉ COÑO SE CREÍA? Le valía mierda si me querían quitar a Zayn o no… además ahora ya no importaba.

Mi novio… no lo podía creer, por primera vez en mi vida tenía novio… TENÍA NOVIO. No me tenía que precipitar… según sabía no se era novia de alguien hasta que no se besaran. Pero él ya me había besado antes… sin ser novios.

Entré al salón y por suerte no había comenzado… me senté en mi lugar, pero Harry no había llegado aún, se me hizo raro, ya que él siempre era puntual en ésta clase en especial.

-Buenos días, jóvenes, vamos a comenzar- Dijo el maestro Berty mientras cerraba la puerta, pero antes de que lo hiciera alguien le dio un empujón y Harry entró con los cabellos agitados y rojo por el esfuerzo.

-Lo siento maestro, tuve un problema- Dijo Harry, viendo al maestro con cara de súplica.

-Entre señor Styles- Dijo molesto el maestro, Harry se fue dirigiendo a su lugar mientras me miraba sonriendo y yo a él, pero bajé la mirada. –Espere señor… venga para acá- Harry me puso los ojos en blanco antes de volverse con el maestro. Me reí como tonta y los compañeros de mi al rededor se voltearon a verme, me encogí en mi lugar de vergüenza.

-Joven Harry- Habló el maestro Berty. –Lleve ésas libretas del otro grupo a la biblioteca- Dijo señalando un gran montón de cuadernos apilados sobre su escritorio.

-Si maestro- Dijo Harry frunciendo la boca y se dirigió a los cuadernos.- Pero… son muchos- Dijo abarcando con si mano toda la pila de cuadernos.

-Pues lléveselos de poco en poco y entre por ellos cuando dejé una pila pequeña en la biblioteca- Dijo el maestro como si fuera obvio lo que tenía que hacer. Empezó a escribir en el pizarrón mientras Harry tomaba unos diez cuadernos que eran como una cuarta parte de los que había, pasó al lado del maestro y me miró mandándome un beso. Todos me vieron por segunda vez mientras me ponía roja.

Cuando Harry regresaba y se iba hacía gestos chistosos para mí, por eso no me podía concentrar en clase y me reía a cada rato. Acabó la clase y cuando llegó Harry iba hacia mí pero…

-Señor Harry- Lo llamó de nuevo el chocante maestro. Harry bufó audiblemente y fue hacia el maestro. –Necesito hablar con usted- Dijo seriamente, yo me paré en la puerta esperando a Harry y el maestro me miró iracundamente.

-Señorita, tiene otra clase, le pido se retire- Dijo, miré a Harry con gesto de: "Ya quiero hablar contigo" y me salí.

¿Qué no podía tener un momento con Harry? ¿Así iba a ser siempre?

Me fui a enfrentar mi siguiente clase.

¡AL FIN! Habían pasado ya mis dos clases que faltaban y ya era hora de la salida… pero no veía a Harry por ningún lado. Salí de la escuela esperando verlo afuera.

Me quedé parada en medio de las escaleras esperando vislumbrar a Harry entre la multitud de alumnos. Alguien me dio unos toques con los dedos en la espalda y me volví.

-Hola novia- Dijo sonriendo, yo igual le sonreí, entonces me recordé: "No se es novia no alguien hasta que se besan". Me lancé hacía él, besando sus labios, le sorprendió, pero me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y yo con mis brazos le rodee el cuello, le enredé mis dedos en sus rizos color caramelo. Era mío, mío. Lo sentía tan pegado a mí, y así me gustaba, nuestras lenguas bailaban dentro de su boca y la mía, tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía todo, el calor de su piel y la mía. Mis manos se movían sin control en su cabello. Olvidé que todos nos veían. Nada más importaba, sólo éramos él y yo, cuerpo con cuerpo. Tomé sus mejillas en mi cara y las rasguñé por la adrenalina. Harry me mordió el labio de esa forma que sólo él sabía. Yo repetí el acto y Harry gruñó. No podía separarme de él, era como una droga. Esto era el cielo.

Pero éramos humanos y necesitábamos aire.

Nos separamos a regañadientes jadeando fuertemente, con las mejillas coloradas y los corazones latiéndonos a mil. Nos miramos con los ojos negros llenos de deseo. Y nos sonreímos mientras buscábamos más aire que inhalar.

-Hola novio- Dije cuando sentía que recuperaba la respiración.

-Novio- Repitió Harry como si esa fuera la contraseña para una caja fuerte que garantizaba su felicidad… y así parecía ser yo para él.

* * *

**Te amo Ximena. Lo siento... pero sabes que tengo mucha tarea wea. D:**


End file.
